Stories in the night
by captainswanandclintasha
Summary: Collection of one-shots (many of them are old one-shots)
1. Chapter 1

_**Who is Graham?**_

 _Summary: They are still in Neverland where Emma and Regina have a quarrel. After that Emma and Killian have a little talk._

It's been fifteen days since Emma unlock the map and they are still in the woods searching for Peter Pan and Henry. In their searching they find Tinkerbell who didn't know where Pan and his Lost Boys were but who agreed to helps them.

With all of that, Emma was tired. She can't sleep at night because she still hears the boys crying and when she is asleep she has nightmares with Henry or with her parents. Another thing that gets tired for Emma is Regina who constantly says that she could use magic to find where are Henry and Pan. And today was one of those days when she was more annoying than ever.

"Do we really need to look around this island after Pan, when I could use magic to find him?" Says the queen with an annoying voice.

"Is it magic your solution to everything, Regina?" Asked Emma.

"In this case, yes it is."

"No is not. Bad things happen when you use your magic. Remember what happened with the mermaid and when you used magic on the map."

"None of those were my fault."

"Yes, they were. And is not just about those things."

"You put your trust in a pirate who helped Greg and Tamara, because he wanted revenge. How is this my fault?"

"Is not about Hook. You always choose the easy way, by using magic. You used magic to curse my parents, you tried to use magic to keep Henry with you, you wanted to use the trigger to kill us and the beans to run with Henry. You killed Graham because he remembered who he was. With magic!"

When Emma realized what she said, there was already silence. Everyone was there, listening. Including Hook.

"So, this is about? It's about Graham?" Regina said with a grin.

"No it's not!"

"It is. You blame me for his dead."

"It was your fault! I don't know how, but it was you! Wasn't it?"

"Yes! It was! And you want to know why? Because he chose you and because of you he remembered!"

"So you killed him."

"Yes! I killed him. But it was your fault! If it wasn't you the one who decided to stay in the town, he would be still alive."

"You lie! It wasn't my fault! You took his heart, not me!"

"Because he couldn't do what I told him to do!"

"No. Because he was a good man."

"He loved me, Miss Swan."

"You controlled his heart! He didn't love you! You lie to yourself, Regina. You think he loved you? You think you loved him? You lie to yourself again. If you would have been in love with him, you wouldn't killed him when he chose me. You were jealous and you took the easy way by killing him." And with that Emma turned on her heels and goes in the woods, alone, leaving Regina with the others.

At a moment she stopped behind a tree and sit on the ground. Maybe she was too harsh with Regina, but she knows she was right. Graham wasn't dead because of her, he was dead because of Regina. She killed him because he choose Emma. Because he wanted to have his heart back.

She felt how tears made their way in her eyes. She wanted to cry and not only for Graham.

One tear fell on her cheek in the moment when she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned her head she was surprised to see Hook standing behind her.

"What do you want?"

"Are you okay, love?" In his voice was concern. He was worried about her.

"Yes. I am."

"You're not."He said coming closer and sitting on the ground a few steps near her.

"If you know the answer, why you asked, anyway?"

"I wanted to hear your answer."

They stayed in silence some moments until he decided to speak.

"What happened there?"

"I had a quarrel with Regina."

"I heard that. I'm pretty sure that even Pan and his boys heard that. What I want to know is why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you yelled at each other?"

"I don't know exactly. I guess that I'm too tired for listening her and I hit a limit."

"What limit?"

"That limit in which I can support everything she says or she makes."

"You just need some rest." He said with a soft voice.

"I know. But I can't."

"Because you hear them."

"Yes."

"Came here, love." He made a sign with his hand for her to come closer.

"Why?"

"Come."

She goes closer to him and then he made something that surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her, making her put her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that a while. Her head on his shoulder and his arms around her, on the ground, their backs pressed against the tree.

"Love? Who is Graham?"

"I don't want to speak about him."

"I told you about Milah."

He was right and she knows that, so she began to speak.

"Before I arrived in Storybroke, there was another sheriff." She took a breath and then she continued. "His name was Graham. He died."

"Why? How?"

"Back in the Enchanted Forest, he was known as The Huntsman. Regina sent him to kill my mother, but he couldn't kill her. Regina wanted my mom's heart and because Graham didn't killed her, she took his heart but she didn't killed him."

"What has she done?"

"Graham came in Storybroke with the curse and he became the sheriff. He and Regina… they had a relation."

"They were together?"

"I don't think so. No. They weren't. They just slept with each other."

"And why is he dead?"

"I don't know how and why, but he remembered who he was in the Enchanted Forest and he wanted to have his heart back."

"How happened this?"

"I don't know… In one night he kissed me and then in the next day he knew that he has no heart."

There was another silence and Emma wished to know what was in his mind, but she continued.

"We searched his heart but we couldn't find it. Instead I had a fight with Regina and I hurt myself in the head. We, me and Graham, goes back at the station and he took care of my wound, then we kissed. After that, he remembered more about his past, but I couldn't believe him that he has no heart. Though, I think that slowly I started to love him. When he wanted to kiss me again, he fell on the ground, unconscious. I tried to wake him, but…"

"He was dead."

"Yes. The doctors said that he died because of some natural causes. Henry, on the other hand, told me that Regina killed him. But I didn't believe him."

Her eyes were invadated with tears, but she let them fell. It was good to cry and because he was there she felt more relaxed.

"You know, Emma… We are more alike than you think."

"Milah?" She asked through tears.

"Yes. She died in my arms because Rumplestiltskin crushed her heart."

"And Graham died in my arms because Regina crushed his heart."

"Indeed."

One more time, silence comes between them. Emma continued to cry, her head still on his shoulder. She didn't know what he thinks, not until she saw a tear fell on her hand which was now on his chest. It was his tear. And then, in that moment, Emma knew that he cries, that her story brought back in his mind memories about Milah. And yet she couldn't believe that he cries.

They stayed there, tears fell between them, until Emma break the silence.

"You think you can love again?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She died a long time ago. Maybe it is time for me to get over. But you? Can you love again, Emma?"

"I don't know. I think I'm afraid to love again."

"Why?"

"I loved Neal and he leaved me. Then, when he came back, he died. I loved Graham and he died. I start to believe that I will die alone. That I won't have my happy ending."

"There's still hope."

"Hope for what?"

"For you to have a happy ending."

"I don't think so. Every person who loved me died."

"I'm still here."

He didn't say anything and neither she. They just stayed there for a while, alone, in silence, with Emma still in Hook's arms. Knowing that at a moment, in their future will be a happy ending. Maybe sooner than later.


	2. Chapter 2

**_About THAT kiss_**

 _Summary: Emma and Killian find themselves separated from the rest of the group and the kiss gets brought up again. Things get a little (or a lot) heated, until one of the others comes across them in the heat of the moment. Cue the drama!_

 _Published on October 25th 2013 on Tumblr_

* * *

Five days have passed since Hook saved Charming and find a way to go back home after they will rescue Henry. Also five days have passed since Neal appeared in their camp, telling them that he was in the Enchanted Forest with Mulan, Aurora, Phillip and Robin Hood all this time and that he came back to help save Henry and to make Emma forgive him.

And what was his best way to make her do that? By kissing her when she did not expected him to do that. Right after she kissed Hook. She didn't like his methods so she pushed him away right when Hook came back with some firewood. And, _of course,_ Hook saw her kissing Neal. His face was unreadable, but she saw in his eyes that he was really hurt.

Now they were still in the woods, taking break from their journey. Emma didn't speak too much since that day, especially with Neal or Hook.

"We need more firewood." Charming said looking at them.

"I'm going!" Emma jumped quickly, because she wanted some time alone.

"I'm coming with you." Hook said after her.

She looked at him then got up and went to the forest. She was nervous because she wanted to be alone, thinking at some things. One of them being the kiss she shared with Hook, and other was his face when he came back and saw her and Neal. He looked broken, and Emma couldn't understand why. She though that he didn't care what she does.

She felt him behind her, but he was very silent. Probably thinking at what happen last time when they were alone in the woods.

"You know. I could take some firewood alone."

"And why should I let you alone in the woods when Pan is here?"

"I could handle with that kid."

"Sure you can." he said almost whispering.

After this he fell silent and so did she. They stayed in silence, gathering some firewood for a while, until he spoke again.

"Are you happy Emma?"

"What?"

"Are you happy? That he is alive? That he is here?" Those were some good questions. Was she happy that Neal is alive?

" I-I don't know… Why?"

"Because you don't seem to be happy."

"I don't know if I'm happy. I mean, I'm happy that he is alive but…"

"But what?"

"But I know that he isn't here just to save Henry."

"I saw that."

And here it was again. That look. That look who said that he is hurt, that he's heart is broken.

"Hook… What happened with us it was…"

"No. I understand. It was a one time thing. And now Neal is alive and I saw how happy he was when he kissed you. And I understand if you would want to tell me that it was a mistake. I challenged you."

"No you didn't. And that wasn't a mistake. I wanted to kiss you."

"But then you kissed him, love."

"He kissed me. I did not wanted that. Before you came, we separated because of me. And I really wanted to slap him, but something stopped me. And it didn't felt right when he kissed me. It didn't felt like what it felt when you kissed me."

Emma saw how he let his head down, looking at the ground and she couldn't understand why, until he spoke again.

"Emma. A long time ago, I destroyed his family, when Milah come with me. I won't do that again."

"You don't understand. Don't you?"

"Understand what?"

"This."

She grabbed him by his collar, like she done five days ago, and she pressed her lips on his. He responded immediately without hesitation. This kiss was better than first and this time she could felt what he really feel. Love. He was in love with her and and she began to fall for him more than ever.

Around them was silence and it felt really good. Being with him was right and better than anyone else. And this kiss was really intense.

When they needed air, they separated but their foreheads remained stocks and eyes closed.

"Emma. What was that, love?" He said breathless.

"Actions speak louder than words. What do you think it was?"

"Emma."

"Killian. I love him because he was the first person who loved me. But I'm not in love with him."

"Emma he loves you."

"But I don't. Killian. I can see what you feel for me. But I need to know…"

He stopped her with another kiss, shorter this time and full of love.

"Gods Emma. I love you. This is what you want to hear? I love you and I hate myself that I can't have you."

"But you can."

"No. And not just because of Neal."

"Then why?"

"Because your parents would never accept me."

"My mom was a princess who became a bandit and my father was a shepherd who became a prince when they met."

"But I'm a pirate who will remain a pirate."

"And I'm not a princess."

"You are a princess, Emma!"

"Then I'm a princess who is in love with a pirate!"

She yelled without thinking. Was she in love? Yes. Emma was in love with him. If she wasn't she wouldn't kissed him.

"What did you said?"

"What you heard. I'm in love with you Killian."

She couldn't say anything else because in just a second his lips were on hers, kissing her like that was their last kiss. Strong, intense, with a lot of love. A shiver ran down her spine and she didn't want to walk away. She put one hand on his shoulder and another in his hair. He, on the other hand, put his good arm in her hair and the other around her waist.

"I love you so much Emma." He breathed against her lips.

"I know. Now shut up."

She kissed him again this time forceful. And in that moment she knew that she wanted him, hard! She pushed him against a tree, but her back was the one who hit the tree. Now her back was pressed against the tree, and his lips were still on hers. She gasped and Killian takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their lips moved together in sync. Emma's hand moved from his hair on his chest. She knows what she wants and she know that he want the same.

It wasn't the best place, but Emma was in worse places. She was prepared to unbuttoning his shirt when a voice interrupts her.

"Emma?"

It was Neal…

"Shit." Emma and Hook said in sync breathless.

"Neal…"

"So this is how you gather wood? My mom wasn't enough for you, Hook?"

"Neal let me explain."

"No! I can't believe what you do here! How could you? Henry is there with some freaking kids! And what do you do? You fuck with a pirate?"

"Neal! Don't you dare to speak with her like that!"

"Or what?"

"Neal you are an idiot! You have no right to judge me! Where have you been eleven years ago? When I was pregnant with your child? In Canada! Don't judge me for what I want and what I feel!"

"This is what you want Emma? A pirate? You know what he done to my family!"

"At least he came back for me! And he is helping me to save my son."

"I should never leave my dad! But I did this because I love you!"

"I love you to, but not in that way! I'm not in love with you anymore, Neal."

Neal didn't say anything. He just turned around and goes to the forest.

"Where are you going now?"

"I'm going to find my dad and my son! It's clear that you don't need me." And he just despairs in the woods.

"The others will have to know why he goes after Rumple." She said to Hook.

"Right. We'll tell them the truth only if you want this, Emma."

"Yes. They have to know. Regina already thinks that here is something between us, and my parents… Well they are my parents and they have to know."

"As you wish, love."

She smiled and then kissed him again. She didn't know what her parents will tell, but she knew one thing. He loves her, and she loves him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Little dialogue scene after the kiss in 3x05_

 _Published on October 26th 2013 on Tumblr._

* * *

*When Emma turns in the camp at her parents, Regina and Tink, without Hook*

Snow: Where is Hook?

Emma: He… um… He went to take some firewood.

Charming: We have enough firewood.

Emma: I don't know.

*Hook appears without firewood*

Charming: I thought you went after firewood, Hook.

Hook *whispering*: Seriously love. That's what you said to them?

Regina *looking at Emma and Hook*: Okay. Who kissed who?

Emma: What?

Hook: What?

Tink: Oh please. It's obvious. You had a kiss.

Snow: Emma? Seriously? What about Neal?

*Emma says nothing*

Charming: I told you to stay away from her. _Mate_.

Hook: But you haven't told her to stay away from me. _Mate_.

Charming: I will kill you.

Emma: No. He's right. I kissed him.

Snow: What?

Charming: What?

Regina: I knew it! I told you that he is your boyfriend!

Tink: True Love is everywhere! See Regina? It dosen't hurt… Too much.


	4. Chapter 4

_One shot wrote some time ago, when they were still in Neverland and everyone had that headcanon about Ariel being Hook's mother._

 _Published on November 2nd 2013_

* * *

They were together again, all of them, Emma, Henry, Snow, Charming, Regina, Hook, Neal, Rumple and Henry's new friend, Wendy. Now they wanted to go home, but they didn't know how. Neal's cave, the one in which they had his map, was destroyed when they killed Pan and light returned again in Neverland. Nobody knows why, but the cave was destroyed. Now they had a new problem. To find a new way to Storybrooke.

"We need a mermaid." Rumple said without any problem when they stayed near a lake.

"Why? How can a mermaid help us?" Emma asked carefully.

"We need her help if we want to go back in Storybrooke, dearie."

"How? That's a bad idea. Last time when we caught a mermaid, Emma almost drowned, Hook's ship was destroyed, and we almost killed each other." Charming said in a breath.

"Isn't my fault that our lovely Savior couldn't stay on the ship or that you almost killed each other. And I don't care about that ship. I told you we need a mermaid and if you want to go back in Storybrooke, you better listen to me."

"Those mermaids will kill us. All of us. What makes you believe that they will help?"

"Not all of them are like that. I know one who can help us. I think you know her, too, Regina."

"Wait. What mermaid?" Emma asked.

"Oh I think you heard about her. In The Land Without Magic, she is called The Little Mermaid. We, me and Regina, know her like Ariel."

"Ariel? You want to tell me that Ariel is real?"

"I really don't understand why you react like this. I thought you understood that every characters you read about when you were little, are actually real."

"I understood that, but this doesn't mean I can't be shocked."

"Sorry to interrupt. But you will stay away from Ariel, Crocodile. " Hook said with a threatening voice.

"What do you mean, pirate?"

"You heard me. Stay away from her." Hook said again, his voice being more dangerous.

"Let me guess. She is another conquest of yours?"

"Ariel is a friend."

"Like Tinkerbelle? Tell me pirate. How many women were in your life before or after Milah?"

"Gold this is not your problem. Really. Tell us why you need Ariel and maybe…"

"Good. Protect your boyfriend, Emma." Regina intervened between them.

"This, again Regina?"

"Wait. What did you said?" Neal asked even if he has no idea about what happened all this time with Emma, Hook, her parents and Regina.

"Not your business." Emma silenced him immediately.

"Okay…?"

"Back at our business, dearies. We need that mermaid and I will caught her even if your dear pirate agrees or not."

"No! You won't touch her!" This time Hook was closer of his old enemy.

Emma watched at them, while they were staring menacingly at one another. She was prepared to stop Hook if he would try to do something. But she wasn't prepared for what comes. In just some seconds Gold's hand was in Hook's chest.

"I should finish what I started long ago."

Regina took Henry and covered his eyes, while Snow covered Wendy's eyes. On the other hand Emma, Charming and Neal tried to stop Gold.

"Gold are you insane?" Emma cried at him.

"Gold let him go!" Charming said preparing his sword.

"Papa! No!"

"Who can stop me? You, Savior? Or maybe you, your Majesty?"

"Gold don't do this! Henry is here. Wendy is here. They are children who don't have to see how one of the persons who saved them, is killed by you!" Emma tried to make him give up and let Hook alone, but it doesn't work.

"Papa. Don't kill him. I understand you hate him, but if you do something like that, this won't make you a better person. You want me to give you a second chance? Prove that you deserve a second change."

"Bae…"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" Gold said but after he removed his hand from Hook's chest, he moved from the right hand and in the next moment Hook flew through the air and landed in the water.

"Hook!" Emma and Charming cried in the same time.

There were some moments in which there was no sign of him but then Hook's hands appeared from the water and then his head.

He swam to shore and when he exist from the water he was wet from head to toe. From his hair falls water droplets and Emma could not take her eyes off him. He was stunning and she couldn't deny it.

She took her eyes from him only when she heard Regina talking and Emma was surprised to see that Regina was near her.

"Oh please. You want to tell me he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Regina."

"You can't take your eyes from him, Emma. I know what this is."

"This is nothing."

"Say what you want. But I know what I see."

With that Regina turned on her heels and wanted go back at the others but stopped and turned again to Emma whispering to her.

"Emma. I have to admit that Hook being all wet is a sexy image."

"What?"

"What?"

With that she turned again to the others saying "Come! Ariel isn't here. We will find another way to go home."

Emma wanted to go with them, but she heard Hook calling her name.

"Emma!"

"What?"

"Thank you, love."

"For what?"

"I know you tried to make him give up. You tried to stop him when he wanted to kill me."

"I didn't want Henry and Wendy to see you die. Not after you saved them."

"If you say so. Thank you anyway."

He looked at her and she saw what he wanted to do. She knew that he remembered the last time when she thanks him for saving her father. And she could see in his eyes what he wanted. But he was a gentleman, like he said long ago and he didn't move one single finger.

"So… You know Ariel?"

"Yes. Why? Are you jealous? Like you were on Think?"

"I wasn't…"

"Love. Open book. Remember?" She didn't say one word but his next words surprised her. "Ariel is someone from my past. To be more exactly, she is my mom."

"WHAT?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_In bed_**

 _Someone catches Emma and Killian in bed._

 _Published on November 17th 2013_

* * *

It was eleven o'clock in the morning and Emma and Killian were still in the bed. They returned from Neverland almost a month ago and since then they spend a lot of time together even if they weren't a couple.

Yesterday Emma had an awful day because she and Neal had a not so lovely talk about them and about Henry. He couldn't understand that Emma can't forgive him for what he done years ago, so after their fight, she goes for a walk on the beach. The only place where she knew that she will be alone. But she wasn't.

Hook appeared and stayed with her, talking about their past. Emma told him what happened with Neal years ago and what happened when she was a child in the system. On the other hand, Killian told her his story with Milah, about his brother, Liam, and about his childhood. They walked on the beach talking all day and Emma didn't realize when they arrived at her apartment, but when he wanted to go back on his ship, Emma stopped him and told him to stay.

In that moment she realized how good she felt with him, so when they were in her apartment, she kissed him. It was a good thing that Henry was at Regina and her parents at their own home, "working" at a new baby. They continue to kiss until they were on her room. Once they were there nothing stopped them, not even that little voice from her head who said that this was a bad idea.

"Good morning, Emma." Killian said kissing her on the shoulder.

"Morning." She said smiling at him.

She was happy. She was really happy with him. She turned to him and put a hand on the back of his neck and her lips on his. It was a soft kiss and she liked it. They continue kissing until they heard a door opening.

"Hook?!" She didn't knew what she should do. If David decided to come to see her and he would see the pirate in her bed, she was sure that her father will kill him. If there was Neal… she knew for sure that this would not finish well.

When the door from her room opened she wasn't ready to see Henry.

"Hey mom, what are you… wow! Sorry! Sorry!" He said quickly when he saw her mother in her bed with Captain Hook.

"Henry!"

"Yeah! Sorry again!" He said exiting from the room.

"Oh my God!" Emma said putting a pillow on her face.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked when he saw her reaction.

"No. Henry… he just… he…."

"I know."

"I'm going after him."

She put some clothes on her and she exit from the room. In the livingroom she found Henry looking at TV.

"Henry?"

"Hey mom." He said watching at the TV.

"Are you okay, kid?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay. I think." Emma wanted to say something else, but Henry was faster. "Look mom. I'm okay with you and the Captain. I mean I knew that something will happen. But… right now… I don't want a little brother or a little sister!"

"Henry!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Emma find an album with photos. Their photos with their memories._

 _Published on December 25th 2013 on Tumblr as a gift for Captain Swan Secret Santa_

* * *

Emma was in the living room cleaning the room when she found an album of photos. She opens it and she smiled at what she found inside. It was their album, her, Henry's and Killian's. In the album were their photos since their trip in Europe.

She still couldn't believe that she fell in that trap. When Henry and Killian told her that they have a special gift for her birthday, two years ago, she did not believe that they will take her in a trip to Europe. Damn! When they took her on the airport she thought that they will take her in a trip to New York or somewhere relatively close to Storybrooke. But not on a trip in Europe.

 _Flashback_

 _"Happy birthday, mom!" Henry come to her and gave her a hug full of love and a kiss on the cheek._

 _"Thank kid." She smiled and gave him back a hug._

 _"Happy birthday, lass." Hook appeared in front of the door._

 _After they come from Neverland everything was fine. She still had Neal who asked her again and again for another chance, but on the other hand she had Hook who was actually really kind with everyone, especially with her, even if he promised that they will have some fun when they will come back from Neverland. David decided that will be a good idea if Hook would move with Emma and Henry, since he and Snow will move in another house soon and he didn't want his mate (she didn't know when David and Hook become mates) to stay on his ship during the winter. So Hook moved with her and Henry and everything was really funny. Sometimes._

 _Henry spent much time with the pirate when she was at the station and in one night when she come home almost at midnight she found Henry sleeping on Hook's chest on the couch and the TV turned on, with Peter Pan playing. She didn't awakened them but when she took her camera to make a photo, Hook woke up. They didn't say anything but Hook took Henry and led him to his room, and then they just sat and told stories.. Since that night they become closer, even if they weren't actually together._

 _"Thank you Killian."_

 _And yes, she started to call him Killian because since they were in Neverland, he proved her that now he wasn't Hook anymore. Though she called him Killian only when they were alone. And in her mind because she would lie if she would say that sometimes he wasn't in her mind._

 _"You're welcome, lass." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She wasn't surprised when she saw in his eyes the same thing she saw continually since Neverland. But she couldn't say what. She didn't want. She was afraid._

 _"Mom. We have a special gift for you."_

 _"We?" She looked questioningly at her son._

 _"Yes. We. Me, Killian, David and Snow."_

 _"Ok kid. What is it?"_

 _"You have to wait and see."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"You'll see. I only told you that tomorrow we leave the town, and we're going in Boston."_

 _"Henry. What did you planed?"_

 _"It's a secret. And I won't tell you what."_

 _"Ok kid. I won't ask."_

 _"Promise!"_

 _"I promise Henry."_

 _In that night, when Henry was already asleep, she found Killian on the couch. He was acting strange all day and she suspected that it was because of Henry's secret._

 _"So, Killian. Would you like to tell me more about this secret?"_

 _"No, love."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"Because I promised to your son that I'll keep the secret. And if I remember correctly, and I remember correctly, you promised that you won't ask."_

 _"Come on. Just a little hint. Don't tell me everything. Give me just a hint." She said sitting down beside him on the couch._

 _"No. Wait until tomorrow."_

 _"Please. Pretty please." She said looking at him with puppy eyes._

 _"We will take an airplane. I won't tell you more. Just this."_

 _"Thanks. It helps me a lot." She said sarcastically._

 _"You will like it. Trust me."_

 _"I trust you." She put her head on his chest and one arm around him. She felt him freezing but she stood there and said. "You told me about Milah, you told me some of your stories, but you never told me about you brother."_

 _"What did you want to hear about him?"_

 _"Anything. Tell me about him. How was him?"_

 _"Well…"_

 _He started to tell her about his brother but till the end of the story he saw that she was asleep. He didn't want to wake her so he let her to sleep there, her head on his chest, her arm around him and his good arm around her. In the morning Henry was so excited about his gift for Emma, that he didn't saw his mother in Hook's arms._

 _Anyway, when he told her to prepare for their trip, she didn't asked more. When they arrived at the airport she asked were they're going, but Henry said again that it is a surprise. When they were in the airplane, she had a big surprise when she heard the stewardess announcing the next flight._

 _"Please, get ready for the flight. Our next stop will be in Paris."_

 _When Hook, who was next to her, saw her face, he started to laugh._

 _"This is your surprise? I will kill you both for this."_

 _"It was Henry's idea because he thought that you will like it and I agreed with him because I thought you need a vacation. So relax, darling."_

 _"So, we are going to France?"_

 _"France and more."_

 _"I can't believe this."_

 _She wanted to kill the pirate because Henry wasn't with them in that moment, but in a way she like it._

 _End flashback._

So they went in France. They spent their first day in Paris, going at museums and at the important monuments like Eiffel Tower and Louvre. In the next day they were at Disneyland. She won't forget that day too soon.

When they went there, the first thing Killian saw, was an actor dressed like Captain Hook. Killian was shocked and after that, he wanted to kill the poor man because "it was a bloody impostor", like Killian said later in that day when they were back at the hotel. They spend the week in France (one day in Paris, two at Disneyland and the rest of the week visiting the country) and then they decided that it was time for them to leave the country.

This time, Henry told her that they won't go back in US, because they will spend more time in Europe. Now, she liked the idea and their next stop was a country called Romania. Emma knows about her because she heard the stories about Dracula who was from this country. Henry, n the other hand, was more excited because he knew that in this country was born Sebastian Stan, his favorite actor from Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Killian was the only one who didn't know about this country. Just like in France, in the first day they were in Bucharest and then in the next days they visited the country.

Emma laughed when she remembered their trip to Bran Castel. She told Killian about Dracula and the fact that he was a vampire. After that she told him what it is a vampire, with details just like everyone knows about vampires, not in the way they are described in those books like Twilight. And when they were back at the hotel (who was near the Castel) and when Henry was in bed sleeping, she let Killian saw "Interview with a vampire". Killian didn't sleep at all in that night because he was afraid that Dracula was alive and he will come after them.

Emma laughed harder when she remembered his face, but she stopped when someone put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Remember this?" She said giving to him a picture with them in front of the castle.

"Oh, yes!"

"We should go there again."

"No, no, my love."

"Why? Are you scared? You, Killian Jones, Captain Hook, who faced Peter Pan, a giant and more. Are you afraid that Dracula is alive?" Of course she didn't tell him that Dracula wasn't real."No. I'm afraid that he will bite you."

"And?"

"Only I can make this. Only I can taste you, my love." He said putting his lips on her neck.

"About that. David saw that mark and he told me that if you hurt me again, he will hurt you forever."

"Hmmm…" He moaned with his lips still on her neck.

"Killian!"

"Ok." He put his chin on her shoulder and looks at the photos. "Remember this, my love?"

"Of course! Best pizza I ever had."

"It was the first pizza I ever had! And it was the best."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Olympics**_

 _Emma and Killian are athletes for different countries. They meet at Sochi on the airport. This is their meeting._

 _Published on March 8th 2014 on Tumblr, as a gift for Captain Swan Secret Shipmate._

* * *

"Jones! Are you listening to me?" Mr. Gold asked him.

Killian rolled his eyes. Mr. Gold, their coach, had been lecturing to him and Jefferson for the last two hours. They, he, Jefferson, Victor, Graham and Mr. Gold were in the airplane to Sochi, where will be the Olympic Games.

"Jones, you know the rules, right?"

"Yes. Don't get caught sleeping with girls from other teams." He said smirking." Why you never tell this to Graham, and only to me, Jefferson and Victor?"

"Because Graham knows the rules! You on the other hand…"

"Yeah, yeah. I understood."

Looking at him Gold started to talk again. This wasn't his first Olympics, but still he was a little nervous. They were in the alpine skiing team for Ireland and this time he really wanted to win a gold medal.

"Just take care Emma. And Ruby. No boys!"

"No boys coach." Ruby said to their coach, Mrs. Mills. They were already on the airport in Sochi.

It was Emma's first Olympics and she was nervous. She, Ruby, Mary Margaret with David and Regina with Robin were in the figure skating team for US. And while , Mary Margaret, David, Regina and Robin were at their third Olympic games, and Ruby at her second, for her this was the first time and she was afraid that something will go wrong.

After her last instructions, Cora goes to find a car for them and when Emma wanted to say something to Ruby, she saw that her friend was with her eyes in other place. She looked in the same direction and she saw a group of men coming in their direction.

Emma recognized Victor Whale, because Ruby told her about him, and she immediately knows that they were from Ireland. Then she automatically noticed how good looking was another man. He had black hair and sparkly blue eyes.

"Hey guys, look! The American team. Let's go and say hello to them." One of them said.

"My dears! It's a pleasure to see you." Victor said to them, then to Ruby. "Hi. Do you remember me? We met last time. I'm Victor."

"Yes. I remember you." Ruby said smiling at him.

"Good. This is my team. They are Jefferson, Graham and Killian Jones."

Emma looked at Victor's friends and her eyes stopped at the one who had blue eyes. Victor said his name was Killian Jones. She was surprised to see that he was looking at her, and before she gets the chance to say something, he spoke.

"You are new, right?" He talked to Emma. And damn! He had a good voice.

"Yes I am."

"What's your name?" He asked her and she immediately could say that he was flirting with her. Or at least, he tried.

"None of your business." Emma responds coldly.

"Hi None-Of-Your-Business. I'm Killian."

"I know. Victor told this two minutes ago."

"She won't fall for you, mate." Jefferson told to him and then to Emma. "I like you."

They all started to laugh, except Jones. After that they talked a little, until Cora come telling them that their car was ready. Right after that Mr. Gold, boys coach, came and told them the same. The boys left and when Emma and her friends wanted to do the same, she heard a voice yelling after her. She stopped and told to the rest to go at the car.

"Hey blondie!" When she turned she saw Jones coming to her and she had to accept that he had a sexy voice not just nice.

"Don't call me blondie."

"Ok, love. Now, why don't you tell me what's your name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Ok. If you don't want to tell me, then next time when we will meet I will call you Blondie."

"What makes you believe that we will meet again?"

"Oh I know we will." He winked at her and then smiled.

She turned on her heels and then stopped turning to him.

"It's Emma. Emma Swan." Then she left.

Killian liked her. She was beautiful, she was a dancer, she had the most beautiful green eyes he ever saw and she was on the opposite team. Luckily Killian never paid attention to the rules, especially when it comes to girls.


	8. Chapter 8

_Prompt: When Emma is done with her parents she is coming back to the car and has to carry Henry back to the appartment, but Killian offers instead._

 _Published on March 16th 2014 on Tumblr_

* * *

"Is everything alright love?" Hook asked her when she approached the car.

Emma came back at her car after she talked with her parents and still, she couldn't believe that they were back in Storybrooke and her mother was pregnant. Though they didn't know what happened in the last year when Emma was in New York with Henry, without any memories about them.

She told David how Hook found her in New York, and how he brought back her memories. She was surprised to see that her father wasn't even surprised to hear that Hook found her. Mary Margaret on the other hand, was a little distracted and Emma told herself that her mother was like that because she was pregnant and she couldn't remember how.

So after she talked with them, Emma came back to take Henry at the loft. When she arrived she saw that Henry was still asleep and Hook looked at her worried.

"Emma. Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. They remember me and also they remember who are they, but they can't remember what happened in the last year."

"How is this possible?"

"Maybe this is the new curse. Mary Margaret is pregnant and she when happened this. Also David told me that he don't know what happened in the Enchanted Forest. And he told me this only after I told him that they were there for a whole year."

Silence comes between them. It was a stressful silance in which none of them knew what should tell to the other. Emma looked at Henry who was in the car, sleeping.

"Come. I will take Henry at the apartment and after that we can talk more. You know… I want to know more about last year. And in New York we were interrupted and when we were in the car we couldn't talk too much."

She smiled at him and wanted to open the door to take Henry in her arms and carry him back to the apartment when a hand stopped her. She looked at Hook and he told her.

"Let me carry him Emma. I bet you are tired. It was a long road and after everything…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Why not?" She asked her and then smiled.

Emma smiled back and opened the door. Hook took Henry in his arms. When he moved, Henry murmured something and then his head fell on Hook's shoulder and he put his arms around Hook's neck. Emma looked at them. Only Neal carried Henry like that once, but even if the position was the same, her feelings weren' New York her ex-boyfriend told her that he love them, but when Henry slept in his car after an excursion, Walsh didn't carried him like that.

They started to walk through the apartment in silence. Emma couldn't take her eyes away from Hook carrying Henry. It was a perfect image and she started to wonder what Henry would've thought about what she see right now.

When they arrived at the loft, Mary Margaret was already asleep, but David waited for them. He took Henry from Hook's arms and put him in his old bed. David was happy to see his grandson again. Emma can see this on his face. After that, he let Emma and Hook alone, while he goes in his and Snow's room.

Emma wanted to say something to Hook but before she can say something, she yawned. He saw that, because she knew that he always see what she do, and then told her.

"I believe we can talk tomorrow, lass."

"No. Stay here tonight." She looked at him and even if his mouth and brain wanted to say "no", she could see that his eyes and his heart wanted to say "yes". So she told him. "Please."

And with that he stayed. He stayed all night and they talked on her room, about how was her life in the last year and how was his. They talked until it was too late and they fall asleep in her bed, Emma's head on his chest, one arm around him and his arms around her.


	9. Chapter 9

_It happens in 3x13 after one of the sneak peeks._

 _Published on March 16th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

"We will find them Emma." Her father told her. "I know we will. We always find what we want." He continued.

Their meeting was over and now everyone wanted to go back at his home. It was a long day, and she could say that tomorrow will be even harder. They still did not know who cursed them. Leroy said that maybe it was Regina's fault, but didn't know what to say. She didn't believe that Regina cursed again a whole kingdom. But then who did that?

Her mother comes at her to kiss her on the cheek, and when David hugged her, he whispered in her ear.

"You should talk with Hook. I don't think he is too happy." They looked at the pirate whose face was at the window again. Indeed he didn't talked too much.

"Why do you think that?" she asked David.

"I don't know. But you should talk with him."

She looked again at Hook and she could see that something happened with him.

"Okay. I will."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." He smiled at her and then he goes after Mary Margaret.

And now she was alone with Hook. Thanks God Henry was in the other room sleeping. She didn't want to know what he will think if he would've heard what they talked.

A voice took her away from her thoughts.

"Good night, love." Hook told her and moving to the door.

"Hook. Wait." When he turned to face her, she saw sadness in his eyes.

What happened with him? He was fine two hours ago.

"What happened?" She asked worried.

"What happened with who, love?"

"With you. What happened with you? You were fine two hours ago."

"I'm afraid I don't understand you, Emma."

She heard the way he said her name. It was the way he said her name. It was like he was tired. Or upset.

"Why are you upset?"

"Why you asked about him?"

Right after that Emma saw his eyes again. There was more sadness than she ever saw in his eyes and she understood what he wanted to ask. He wanted to know why she asked about Neal. But why?

"Why I asked about Neal? I asked about him because he is Henry's dad."

"I know. I'm sorry Emma. I should go. "

"Wait. You are not upset because I asked about Neal. Aren't you?"

She knows what she wanted to hear. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it. She wanted to talk with him about why he kissed her when he found her in New York. When he didn't say anything, she spoke again.

"Why you kissed me in New York?"

"You know why, Emma."

"I want to hear it from you."

"I thought that maybe it will work. Maybe we are… Maybe you are my… "

"You thought that I was your True Love."

" But I realize that it was a bad idea. I was wrong about that."

She knew that this is what he thought. But she also knew that True Love kiss doesn't work when one of them don't know who is the other. Snow and Charming were in this position. And Belle and Rumple, after she forgot about him. Emma goes closer to him. She put a hand on his cheek and then she kissed him. Slowly and he responded almost immediately. When they broke the kiss he looked at her stunned.

"I'm not complaining, love. But what was that?"

"The kiss doesn't work when one can't remember the other."

"So what you say is that…"

"I'm not saying we are. But something it's between us. And you don't have to be jealous when I ask about Neal. You don't have to be, because I don't want to be with him again."

She looked at him and wanted to say something else when he stopped her with a kiss.

"I'm sorry. Yes. I'm jealous. But I spent  
one year without you Emma."

"Then what do you say if we spend together the night?" She asked him smiling.

"As you wish, my love."


	10. Chapter 10

_Prompt: Captain Swan: Poppy!Sleeping curse TLK?_

 _Published on March 24th 2014 on Tumblr_

* * *

Their last fight with The Wicked Witch of West was on the woods. They defeated her and her flying monkeys and they didn't had many losses. In this battle, Emma fought with David, Robin, Hook, Regina and the Merry Men, while Snow stayed in the town with Henry and Roland.

Now Emma was on the ground, supported by a tree, tired after a battle that wasn't easy. Her father come at her and asked:

"Are you alright, Emma?"

Emma nodded and looked around them. That was when she saw it. They weren't all of them, one person was missing. And that person was Hook.

"Wait. David, where is Hook?"

"He was right…" David stopped and looked around, then he saw that indeed, Hook wasn't with them. "…here? Emma. He was here."

Emma looked better around them, hoping that she will see him behind a tree or something like that. But he wasn't.

"David we have to find him!" She told to her father.

[more]

After they announced the others that Hook was missing, they decided that it was better if they would split. The only one who left was Regina who wanted to go back at Henry and Roland, and assure the others that the witch was defeated. Then Robin, David, the Merry Men and Emma, have gone in different directions in the forest.

Emma was worried that maybe the witch took him before she die. Or that a flying monkey hurt him, or maybe even worse. Emma shocked her head. She didn't want to think at that. They will find him and he will be alright.

When she wanted to change the direction, she saw something black on the ground near a tree. And then there was silver. It was his hook. On the ground was Hook. When Emma got closer, she saw that the field was full of poppies. But they were dried poppies. And this could meant only one thing. When the witch was defeated, what once was full of magic, now was dried. Like those poppies.

Emma knelt in front of Hook and put her hands on him.

"Hook?" He didn't moved. "Hook?!" Nothing. She controlled his breath and she froze when she saw that he didn't breathe.

"Hook?! Come on! Wake up, you idiot!" She screamed at him and shacked him. Still nothing.

"Come on, Hook! Wake up! You survived 300 years. You can't die now. Please! Don't die!" She continued to scream at him.

She felt tears coming in her eyes. He couldn't be dead. He couldn't let her. Not after he come back for her. After he had done so much for her and her family.

"Killian, wake up. Please." She whispered to him.

And in that moment it hit her. What if he wasn't dead? What if he was cursed? Could be? And if it was, what should she do? She knew that True Love Kiss works only when both of them feel the same for the other. She also knew that he was in love with her. But she was in love with him? What was what she feel for him? Yes, she was worried about him. She did not want him to die, she wanted him to stay by her side, she wanted to be with him. Yes. She was in love with him. After everything that happened between them, finally she can accept that she was in love with him.

She took his face in her palms and kissed him.

"I love you, Killian. Please come back to me." Nothing happened. She wanted to cry, but instead she closed her eyes and kissed him again.  
After a few seconds she heard his voice.

"So a man has to die to know that you love him?"

"You're alive!" She said smiling and crying.

"Why are you crying, my love? I'm here now."

"Yes, you are. Don't scare me like this again. Never. "

"Never, Emma. Because I love you."

"And I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Prompt: Henry tells Regina that he thinks Emma likes/loves Killian and that's another reason they left New York and Regina mentioning it to Emma_

 _Published on March 30th on Tumblr_

* * *

"What are you thinking, Henry?" Regina asked her son, even if he still didn't know that she was his mom.

"I think I miss New York." He said biting again from his icecream.

"You're not happy here?" Regina asked him worried.

"I am. I like this city. Everyone is good with me, and they everyone is nice in this town. But I miss my friends."

Regina was immediately saddened. She wanted Henry to be happy here and she hoped that soon she will be able to find a potion to return his memories.

"But mom said that we will stay here a while. I think she is happy here. Or she looks like that." Henry spoke again.

"You think Emma is happy?"

"Yes I think. And I think I know why. And maybe this is the reason for what she wants to stay her more."

"Why do you think that?"

"I think that she is here because of that guy, Killian. She never took a job in which we had to move in another town, and still here we are."

"Why do you think that all of this is because of H… Killian?" Regina asked her soon and almost called the pirate Hook instead of Killian.

Since Neverland, she knew that something happened between the pirate and Emma. And she wasn't surprised to see that even Henry, who can't remember that he met Hook, saw what is between him and his mother.

"I think my mom likes him."

"And you are okay with this?"

"Yes. I like him too. Maybe more that I liked Walsh, even if he helped me with projects from school."

"I'm sure your mother will tell you if she would be in any kind of relationship with Killian."

"Yes me too. Because I can see that he feels something for my mom."

"I talked with Henry today." Regina told Emma later that day.

"What happened?"

"He misses New York."

"I know. He told me this."

"He also, told me something else." Regina said smiling at Emma.

"What?"

"He thinks that you are here, because of Hook."

"What?"

"He thinks that you like the pirate and this is why you came in Storybrooke. Is he right Miss Swan?" Regina asked Emma again.

Emma didn't respond immediately. Henry really thought that they were there because of Hook. Well, if he believes that, maybe he also thinks that she broke up with Walsh because of Hook, not because he was a monkey.

"Miss Swan? Do you feel something for the pirate?"

"I don't know, okay?"

"It's okay if you'd will something for him. You're not the only person who would like a thief. Especially not now."

"What are you saying?"

"Let's just say that Hook's friend, Hood, is really attractive." Regina said smiling at Emma. She stood up from the table, took hr coat and wanted to leave, when Emma asked.

"Regina, do you feel something for Robin?"


	12. Chapter 12

_Wrote before the real fight with Zelena. This is my own take on how I thought they will defeat her. This is the first part._

 _Published on April 8th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

It was over. The witch was defeated and the town was finally safe. At least until someone will decide that Storybrooke is too boring and he will make the decision to curse them. Again. But this wasn't what was now in Killian's mind. In his mind was her. Like always.

Now that Zelena was killed by her sister and everyone is safe, Emma will go back in the big city. He knew that this will happen because she is stubborn and she won't listen to him or her parents if they would tell her that here is her home. So what can he do? Nothing. He spent a year trying to forget her, to continue his life because deep down he knew that he won't see her again. Until that damn message told him that he family is in danger and she is their only hope. After that he put aside everything. He even sold his ship – his home- to Blackbeard because that pirate had a magic bean.

He hoped that when he will find her, he won't lose her again. But here he was. In a room at Granny drinking because his new home, his Swan, Emma will be gone again. This time because she wanted to do that.

A knock on the door interrupt his thoughts. He opened the door after a third knocked.

"What are you doing here, Jones?" David asked him.

"I'm drinking." He responds too tired to give him a complex answer about how he thought at Emma all this time.

"I can see this. The question is why?"

"Because, Dave, I was thinking that maybe it will be a good idea if I let you spend the night with your daughter, before she goes back in that big city."

"So this is about Emma." David said. When Killian didn't answer he continued. "You know… Now that Zelena is dead, we remember what happened in the last year."

"Glad to hear that."

"Let me finish. I remember that in our first day in the Enchanted Forest, you leave on you own way to find your ship. I remember that in that moment I knew that in a way, you were talking about Emma. Don't you?"

"I never thought that I will find here again, mate."

"No, you didn't. But this is what we always do. We find the ones we love. And I know you love Emma."

"It doesn't matter now. She will leave anyway." Killian said in a whisper.

"Have you tried to talk with her?"

"Yes. And she said that this is the best for Henry."

"Now that Regina killed Zelena, she will try to make a memory potion for Henry. She is sure that this time she will succeed."

Killian remained silent and after a few seconds, David told him.

"Go talk with her, Jones. When you did it the first time, she was mad after Neal's dead and what happened with Zelena. Maybe this time it will be different."

"Where is she?"

"At the docks."

Killian took his coat and exited from his room. He had to try again. Emma is his home. And he refuses to lose his home again. Not after all this time. Not after she made him a better man, after she took his heart and made him think at her day and night.


	13. Chapter 13

_This is the second part of the story you'll find at the previous chapter._

 _Published on April 17th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

When he arrived at the docks he found her quickly. She was in the exact spot where they talked some days ago about what will happen after they'll defeat Zelena. She was alone and she looked at the ocean, but he knew when he goes closer, that she felt he was there because he saw her straining.

"Emma?" He asked slowly, afraid that she will run away, again.

"I'm gonna ask you one thing, Jones." She told him without looking at him. "And this time you will tell me the truth."

"Just ask Emma. You know I will tell you everything."

"What happened in the year when I was in New York?"

She wanted to know the truth. Since they came back in Storybrooke he avoided this question, because he didn't want to tell her. He didn't want to tell her that he kept his promise and she was always in his mind. Every day, every hour, every minute. Even if he had lost hopes that he will see her again.

"Will you answer me?" She asked him, still not looking at him.

"Yes. But you will listen. I will tell you everything, Emma. But you will listen my story without saying a single word." He looked at her nodding and he started his story.

"When we arrived in the Enchanted Forest, your parents wanted to go at their old palace but I didn't want to go with them because there wasn't something for me. So I left and I started to look after my ship. When I found her, I also found my old crew. They were there, waiting for me to come back. Not long after that, I tried to go back at my old activities, the ones I had before Milah and my revenge.  
One night I was in a tavern with the others and there were also women. So I… I drank too much… and I wanted to spend the night with her. Because this is what I would have done a long time ago. But I couldn't. You want to know why, Emma? Because when I kissed her, actually, when I tried to kiss her, all I saw was you. I saw you kissing me in Neverland. And I couldn't continue. After that, every night I saw you in my dreams. You were there always. I saw you in Neverland, I saw you in Storybrooke leaving with your boy, and after my memories with you were finished, after they come at me night after night, I started to dream other things, things that a man who lived so long, shouldn't be allowed to dream.  
One day I was on the Roger when a bird came at me with a message who told me that your parents were in danger. Also that bird had the bottle with the potion. In that moment I knew that they need you and you will save them, so I started to look for a way to come back in this realm.  
After some weeks of nothing, I met a pirate who had a bean and didn't know what to do with it. So I told him to give it to me, but he wanted something in return."

After that he stopped. Emma wanted to know the rest of the story even if she had an idea about it. So she didn't waited more. She just asked.

"What did he want?"

"My ship. He wanted the Jolly and I give it to him. After that I come and found you. You know the rest."

"You give up your ship for me." She said softly.

"It was worth it."

For the next minutes, neither one of them said nothing. Emma was still with the face at the ocean, thinking and Killian look at her. In his mind coming again all those dreams, all those nights when she was with him and in the same time she wasn't. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her or just feel her near him. He wanted her to stay there but he couldn't say it again because he was afraid that if he would tell her, she will go anyway.

"Regina told me that she will try to make a memory potion for Henry. She believes that Gold will help her." Emma said breaking the silence that was between them.

"And?" Killian asked almost immediately with hope in his voice. He hoped that Emma will stay if Henry will remember everything.

"I talked with Mary Margaret about me going back in New York with Henry."

 _Here it was. She talked with her parents about this and she will go back in that town._

Killian said nothing but he saw Emma turned to look at him.

"I spoke with her a lot. About a lot of things. When I told her that maybe I will finally find my happy ending in New York, she said something interesting… She told me that all this time, she thought that Neal was my happy ending, that he was my True Love but also she said that now she changed her mind. She did this because she knows that you never get over the lost of your True Love and you always feel something when your True Love is hurt in any way. Especially of he is dying. When Neal died, I was sad but I didn't felt another kind of pain. Also I lost him three times before. Once when he let me in jail, the second time when I thought that Tamara killed him and then when Pan cursed you all. Every time I was able to get over it. But when someone else was hurt, I felt his pain. When someone else left, I was sad because I was too afraid to say goodbye in the way I wanted to say goodbye. You want to know who was that someone? You. When Zelena hurt you a few days ago, when she tried to take your heart, I've felt your pain. That was how Robin and David were able to find you. Because I knew that something is happening. In the night before Pan curse everyone, I wanted to come and talk with you about what you did for me and my family in Neverland, but I was too afraid to say goodbye. When I was in New York, I still had some dreams about me kissing a man in black in a jungle, in another dream I was drowning, in another I was in a jungle screaming after the same person I kissed before. Now I realize that they were actually memories. Some of them were about you. Also I always had friends with boats. I didn't know why and I still don't know…" She stopped to take a breath and then was when Killian saw that she had tears in her eyes.

"Also Mary Margaret said that when you love someone, you are willing to sacrifice everything for your True Love. After I talked with her, I come here to think and I met Ariel. She told me that your ship wasn't here and my mom's words come again in my mind. I wanted to talk with you later, but you came here first. And you just confirmed two things Mary Margaret told me about True Love. That you haven't been able to get over it and also that you were willing to sacrifice everything for love. You've done that for me and I know since Neverland that you are in love with me."

"Emma what are you saying?" He asked looking confused at her.

"I'm not saying that we are True Love, I'm not saying those words, I'm just saying that maybe we can be…"

"But when I found you in New York, the kiss didn't work."

"Yeah. I told that to my mom. She said that True Love kiss doesn't work if one can't remember the other."

"You want to go back in New York."

"I've change my mind." She said looking at him and smiling softly.

"So you won't go?" He asked hopeful.

"No you idiot. I'm staying. For good."

"God Emma!" He said looking in her eyes. "I come here to make you change your mind. I had a speech prepared about how much your parents needs you to be here, how much I need you to be here and how much I love you and what are you doing? You tell me that we might be True Loves and that you won't go?"

"If it helps, you still can make that speech about how much you need me and love me."

"Why would I tell you, when I can show you?"

He took a step closer of her, put a hand around her and kissed her. After some minutes, when they didn't have much air, his arms were in her hair and her hands were around his neck. He pressed his forehead on hers and whispered.

"I hope this isn't a one time thing, love."

"It's not. I want this. I want us together till the end."

"As you wish, my love." He said kissing her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Prompt: _I know you don't take prompts all the time, but ever since I Neal gave Emma back her swan necklace I have always wanted to see Emma give it to Hook for some reason or another, possibly before the big show down with Zelena at the end of 3B_

 _Published on April 13th on Tumblr_

* * *

The battle with Zelena was close, she knew that. It could start any day, at any moment. And she still wasn't prepared for that. She was in her room at Granny, playing with her necklace. Neal gave it back to her before he dies, right after he told her to find Tallahassee, even if it is with someone else.

For her, that necklace was for many years a reminder to not trust someone else, because when she was young she put her trust in him and he failed her. Now what means this necklace for her? She started to trust people again. Also she started to love again. She trusts and she loves those persons who were there for her. Persons like Henry, her parents, Regina, she begun to trust even Robin Hood who helped them since his friend turned into a flying monkey. But at last she began to trust Hook. And not long ago, thanks to Regina, Emma accepted that she started to care very much for him. So what was the meaning of the necklace now? She didn't want to wear it anymore because every time when she looked in the mirror, she remembered not only Neal, but also her last years when she was alone. And she didn't want this. She didn't want to live in the past anymore, she wanted to live in the present.

She looked again at the necklace. The little swan shone in the moonlight and in that moment she knew what she wanted to do with the necklace. She stood up from the bed and exited from the room. She knocked at the door that was in front of her room and waited.

"Swan." Hook seemed surprised to see her there. And she was even more surprised to see that he wears just his pants and a black shirt. Unbuttoned, of course.

"What are you doing here, Emma?" He asked making room for her to enter.

"I want to speak with you." She told him entering in the room.

"About?"

"You know that soon we will fight with Zelena, right?"

"I know, Emma."

"I want to give you this." She said lifting the necklace that she was holding in her hand.

"Neal gave it to me a long time ago." She started to explain. "For me this necklace was a reminder to not trust people because when I trust them, they leave me. But now I started to trust people again and I don't want to have it anymore because it will always remember me about what happened in the past. So I wanted to give it to you."

"Emma, darling, I'm in the same position like you. I had no trust in people, but I start to have."

"I know. But just because for me it meant something, this doesn't mean that for you should mean the same."

"What do you want to say?"

"Look. Since all of this started, since all this thing with Zelena started, had a feeling that something will happen, something bad. So in case of anything, I want you to have this because you are the only person who calls me Swan, and this necklace has a swan on it and I thought that this will remind you of me if…" Emma couldn't finish because he stopped her.

"Nothing will happen to you Emma. I will protect you. I will protect you with my life if it is necessary."

"I know you will. But Zelena is powerful. Will you take it? Just to make me feel better?"

"Yes. I will." Hook took the necklace and she wanted to hug him. And she did.

They spent that night together just talking, because Henry was in his and Emma's room and Emma knew that he will be okay. They talked until Emma fall asleep on his chest.

When the day come, when they fight with Zelena and they won. After that Emma decided to give him a chance, because she really wanted to find Tallahassee with him.

And she found it because even years later, when she was no longer Emma Swan, but Emma Jones, she was happier than ever. And he still had the necklace.


	15. Chapter 15

_Prompt: Can you write about Emma kissing Hook? :)_

 _Published on April 15th on Tumblr_

* * *

It was enough for her. She waited one week. One week she hoped that Killian will stop to avoid her and her family. Since she told him that she started to practice magic with Regina, since that day in which he helped Ariel, he started to avoid her. Since then she saw him just once, when they all gathered at Regina's house to invoke Cora. That day she saw that he was sad. She saw that look in her own eyes years ago when Neal broke her heart, but she didn't had a chance to talk with him.

So after a week, she decided that it was the time to go and talk with him.

She knocked at his door, but he didn't respond. She knew that he was there because she spied him all day and she knew the exact moment when he came back in his room. So she knocked again. After five minutes of knocking and waiting she started to worry that maybe something happened with him. She said to herself that the time for waiting was over and she opened the door.

When she entered in his room he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hook? " She asked when a door opened behind her.

Of course he was in the bathroom because the universe decided to punish her! His chest was naked and he had on him just a pair on shirts.

"Emma." He said in a breath, looking surprised to see her there. "What are you doing here, lass?"

Emma couldn't respond. She tried not to stare at his chest but she couldn't. She was used to have him around her all day, so she never stared at him, but after one week she couldn't stop herself. And she knew that Regina was right. She yearned for him. She wanted to touch him, she wanted to have him there with her, and she wanted to kiss him…

"Lass? Are you okay?" He asked when he saw that Emma didn't speak.

"Why have you been avoiding me all week?" She didn't intended to make it sound like she was desperate for a response, but she was. She really was desperate.

"I'm not avoiding you, lass. I had some… things to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Personal business, lass." He didn't looked at her, but she knew that he lied.

"You are lying. Killian, what happened?"

"I can't tell you Emma."

"Why? If this is about last year, I already told you that I don't care what happened. Not anymore."

"It's not about last year." He told her, saddens being evident in his voice.

"Then what happened?"

She goes closer and put a hand on his cheek.

"You know you can tell me what happen. I can help you."

"Love. Emma. Trust me. I want to tell you, but I can't. And you can't help me. Not this time." He said looking in her eyes, trying to tell her something.

"Why? Why can't you?! Killian, I miss you. Henry misses you. Even David asked why you're not helping us anymore. Just… just tell me what happened."

"It is about her. If I tell you she will hurt your family."

"Who? Zelena? How can you know that?"

"I know, because she told me."

"What?!"

Emma tried to read him but she couldn't. For the first time since they met, she couldn't read him.

"Killian just tell me. If she really wants to hurt my family, I need to know." She begged him with her eyes.

He didn't speak. He continued to look in her eyes.

"Please."

"Emma. I'm… she… "He tried to tell her, but from his tone she could see that he was afraid. So she moved her hand on his cheek, then she heard him continuing. "She cursed me, Emma. Last week, I didn't help Ariel. I helped her. I helped Zelena. But I didn't know it was her because she looked exactly like Ariel, and she used something against me so now I am cursed."

"What? How? What did she used against you?"

"When she was still Ariel, she put me to swear on the woman I love. She put me swear that I still love the woman that broke my heart."

"You sweared on Milah?"

"No Emma. I sweared on you." In that moment it hit her. She knew that he loved her, put she didn't realized that she broke his heart.

When? How? When she left? Because she didn't want to leave and forget about them, about him. Or she broke his heart when she said that she loved Walsh?

"Killian. What is this curse?" She watched him taking a breath and speaking.

"I can't kiss you. If I did, your powers will disappear. And if I don't she said she will start to hurt your family."

She froze. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she understood. He avoided them because he thought that Zelena will do what she said, that she will start to hurt her family. All this time, since they came back from Neverland and since she came back in Storybrooke, she wanted to kiss him. But now she couldn't because Zelena will take her power if he kisses her. Of all the curses he could throw, she decided to use it just on that. At least she knew that every curse can be break with True Love kiss…

Wait a second…

"Killian do you love me?" She asked him smirking at him.

"Of course I do, Emma."

"Then kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me Killian."

"Emma you will…"

"Trust me with this Killian. You love me, I love you. Just kiss me."

When she saw that he hesitated, she took the problem in her own hands. She raised her head and pressed her lips on his. Killian and wraps an arm around her waist and another hand sliding over her hip, even if she could feel he was afraid of what could happen. She deepens the kiss when she felt it.

She felt her magic. It was still in her body but it was powerful. At one point her magic become she powerful that it made them to separate.

"Emma, your magic." Killian said looking at her.

"It's still here, Killian. I can feel it."

"Then what was that?"

"That was something that can break any curse. That was True Love Kiss, Killian." She told him pressing her forehead on his. "I told you to trust me."

"I do, Emma. God… I love you." He told her what she already knew, but it was good to hear it.

"I know. I love you too." She said pressing her lips on his again.


	16. Chapter 16

_Little dialogue._

 _Published on April 15th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

"Emma what are you doing?" Killian asked her when she was in front of him.

"I am tired of this Killian. I am tired of doing what is right." She come closer and put a hand on his cheek. "I want to kiss you Killian."

"If you kiss me, you will lose your magic, Emma."

"I want to risk."

"I don't. You need your magic to defeat Zelena."

"I also need you, because I want to be happy. And you, Killian? Yu make me happy."

"And you make me, lass."

"Then kiss me "

"No."

"Killian please!"

"No, Emma. I don't want to put you or your family in danger."

"You won't. Just kiss me. Just this time."

"Emma…"

"Fine. If you won't kiss me, then I will kiss you."

"Emma-"

She put her hands on his face and kissed him. It wasn't like their kiss from Neverland, this was much better and she could've feel the magic that surrond them.

"See? It wasn't that bad. I kissed you, I still have my magic and you aren't cursed anymore."

"How?"

"Just think Killian."

"True Love kiss."

"Yeah. You are mine, pirate."


	17. Chapter 17

_Prompt for dialogue scene: Captain Swan: Coffee_

 _Set in 3x12 in the morning after the incident with Walsh._

 _Published on April 16th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

"Swan? What the bloody hell is this drink?" Hook asked Emma looking at the mug that was in front of him.

"You drink it, Hook."

"Yes, I can see this. But what is it? It looks strange."

"Look. Taste it, tell me how it is and then I will tell you how it's called."

Emma looked at him and smirked. It was early and they were still in her apartment after last night they stayed together while Henry was at a friend. Hook led cup to his mouth and tasted the liquid. When he felt the liquid in your mouth crooked and almost drowned. Emma laughed.

"It has an horrible taste, lass." He told her. "How can you drink it?"

"I don't. I drink hot chocolate with cinnamon."

"Then what is this? And if you don't drink it, why you gave me to drink such thing?"

"This is called coffee and I gave it to you because I wanted to see your reaction."

"I don't like it."

"Good to know for the future." She said laughing again.

"You have in plan more mornings like this?" Hook asked her, hope being visible in his eyes.

"I have in plan more night like the last one."

"Really?" He said raising from his chair and coming closer.

"Really."

"How about we make this morning better than it already is?"

"Not now. Henry will be back soon. You have to leave."

"I'm looking after more mornings like this one."

"Okay."

He kissed her and then he lived. One hour later he was back.


	18. Chapter 18

_Prompt for dialogue scene: I was wondering if you can do a little CS FF about Killian and Emma's wedding? Please? I hope it's not too much to ask for?_

 _Published on April 16th 2014 on Tumblr_

* * *

Everything around her was like a beautiful story. Emma couldn't believe that everything was real.

Emma broke Killian's curse with True Love Kiss and after that they defeated Zelena and found a way to go back in The Enchanted Forest. Back there, Emma and Killian left on a journey to find the Jolly Roger. When they found it, they sailed back to her parent's castle. In one night, when they were in the middle of the sea, under the stars, Killian proposed her. And of course she said yes.

And today was the day. Emma was in the room that was supposed to be hers from the first time when Charming entered in the room.

"You know, I had a dream like this when we came here after Pan's curse."

"I am sure that in that dream I was not going to marry a pirate."

"No. Actually in that dream, you told me that I failed you.

"You know this is not true."

"I know." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Come on. I'm sure you don't want to be late at your own wedding. Don't make Jones to believe that you are scared of this. He suffered enough. Both of you."

She smiled at him and took his hand. When they entered in ball room she wanted to cry. After all this time, she was finally there with the man she loved.

"You look beautiful, Swan." Killian told her taking he hand in his.

"In a few minutes my name will be Jones. How will you call me then?" She asked him.

"You will always be my Swan, Emma."

Like she said, in just a few minutes she was Emma Jones. She kissed her new husband and in that moment she knew that whatever will happen, they will be forever. Married as long as they will live.


	19. Chapter 19

_Prompt for dialogue scene: Captain Swan and #BOOM_

 _I had no idea what to write about this, because every time when I was thinking at this, in my mind come that "BOOM! YOU'RE PREGNANT!" and a stupid joke made by Killian (by the way, let me know if someone want's to read this), until I heard on TV the song "Boom Boom Pow" by BLACK EYED PEAS. I hope you like this._

 _Published on April 16th on Tumblr._

* * *

Emma was in the living room, cleaning and singing in the same time. She loved to sing even if she isn't a great singer.

"Boom boom boom. Gotta get get. Boom boom boom. Gotta get get." She continued to sing "Boom Boom Pow" by Black Eyed Peas. Black Eyed Peas was one of her favorites bands since she was little.

"I didn't know you can sing, love." She heard Killian saying. She stopped and looked at him.

"I'm not very good. As you can see."

"Who lied you?" He asked coming closer to her.

"No one. You know people can't lie me."

"That I know. But why do you say that you can't sing?"

"Because I can't. I have a horrible voice when I sing."

"You don't, my love. You have a beautiful voice when you sing. Like always."

"Well, let's just hope that our little miracle won't sing like his mother." Emma said putting a hand on her belly, where was their little Hope.

"Well… I don't know, maybe she will."

"Ah, so you admit that I sing horrible."

"No! Mrs Jones, you are a great singer." He said kissing his wife.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Best friends and maybe more_**

 _Emma and Killian are best friends since they were seven years old. What happen when they start to have feelings for each other but they don't say a thing because they are afraid that they will ruin their friendship?_

 _Published on April 20th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

 ** _Part 1_**

Years ago

It was a beautiful day of July and Emma, who had now seven years old was in the park with her mother. Her father was at work, so her mother, Mary Margaret Nolan, decided that it was a good idea to spend a day out with her little princess. She loved her daughter more than anything in the world and she swore a long time ago that she always will protect her little baby. And she did what she swore.

"Mommy, can I go to the swing?" Emma asked her mother.

"Of course, my dear. Go ahead. Play with other kids." Mary Margaret told to Emma. Mary Margaret knew that Emma had only a few friends and she was happy to see that her daughter was willing to make more friends.

She watched Emma going in the direction of the swing but she also saw her daughter stopping near a bank. When she stood up, prepared to see if something happened, she saw Emma with a boy. He seemed to have the same age as Emma. She watched them from a distance but didn't go to them.

Emma played all day with the boy and when the sun began to fade, she was forced to go and interrupt their time together.

When Mary Margaret was close to them she could see the boy. He had blue eyes, dark hair and a little scratch on his right cheek. It looked new and she wondered what happened. Emma was happy with him, actually she happier than she was with Ruby and Regina, her best friends. Mary Margaret was happy to see that her daughter was friendly with a boy because since she started to walk and talk she never had a friend who was a boy. Emma even had fights with some boys when she was in kindergarten. Just like her father. And David was very proud of his princess and her abilities to get along with the boys.

"Mommy this is Killian!" Emma jumped in her feet when her mother was in front of them and introduced to her mother her new friend.

"Hi Killian." She smiled at the boy.

"Good evening, Mrs. Nolan." Killian said to her.

"Well look at you. Aren't you a little gentleman?" She said smiling again.

"My brother told me that I always must be polite with the girls."

"His brother was in army, mommy!" Emma said to her, excitement being obvious in her eyes.

"Well, he did a great job teaching you that, Killian."

"Thank you."

"Emma we should go home. Daddy will come back soon."

"Okay." Mary Margaret could see that her daughter was sad because she had to leave.

"Come on, princess." Mary Margaret took her daughter's hand and prepared to leave, when Emma stopped and turned to Killian.

"Where is your mommy, Killian?" Well, that was a good question. Mary Margaret was with eyes on them all day and she didn't saw another adult who was there, looking at him.

"Oh, my brother will come soon." Killian responded.

"Okay then. Will you be here tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Bye Killian."

"Bye Emma. Bye Mrs. Nolan."

"Good night, Killian." She told to the little boy.

All their way to the exit from the park, Emma continued to turn and look where Killian was. Also every time when Emma looked at him, May Margaret also looked at him because she wanted to be sure that his brother will come. When Mary Margaret looked at him before to exit from the park, an older boy, with curly black hair was there. Killian embraced him and then they gone in the other direction.

She looked again at Emma and saw that her daughter eyes were still on the boy. In that moment she knew that between Emma and Killian will be a good friendship.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Best friends and maybe more_**

 _Emma and Killian are best friends since they were seven years old. What happen when they start to have feelings for each other but they don't say a thing because they are afraid that they will ruin their friendship?_

 _Published on April 26th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

 ** _Part 2_**

Emma closed her locker and she almost had a heart attack when in front of her appeared two blue eyes.

"You want to scare me to death, Killian?" Emma asked her best friend.

"Why would I want this, Emma?" Killian asked her back smiling.

"I don't know. But if you will do this again, one day you will scare me to death."

"Oh come on. I don't want you dead. Who would help me with my homework at math if you would die?"

"You can find someone. Maybe the lucky girl will be one of your fans."

"Fans?"

"Yes. Don't tell me you don't know about all those girls who would do anything for you."

"I don't. Maybe you can tell me who are they, so I can go and say hi. And maybe I can give them some autographs."

"Whatever."

Emma rolled her eyes and started to walk to her last class with Killian behind her. They had the next period together and it was one o her favorites because in this one they were together and because after that she could finally go home. She loved to spend time with Killian, especially now, when Regina is busy with the preparations for the prom and Ruby started to work for Granny.

Killian was he best friend since she was seven years old and she loved him and all this time spent with him. He was always with her, protecting her and helping her. Not that she needed help. But it was nice to have a boy as best friend, especially when it was about other boys.

"So, Emma." Killian began, looking at her. "What did you do last night?"

"As if you did not know. I stayed home and I studied. The question is, what did you do last night? I thought you'll call me."

"I went at the Rabbit Hole with Robin and Victor. By the way. Did you know that Robin has a thing for our friend Regina?" Killian asked smirking at her.

"Really? I mean, I suspected something, but…" The truth was that Emma wasn't surprised to hear that. She could've guess that Robin liked Regina, and also she could've guess that Regina liked him, too.

"Mhm. And Victor is in love with Ruby."

"And Ruby is in love with Victor." She said looking in his eyes.

"Look at us, Emma. We talk about the love life of others, but not about ours."

"Because you don't have one. When was the last time when you had a girlfriend?" Emma asked him and then started to laugh.

"And you have one?" He asked back, ignoring her question.

She didn't respond. She didn't had a love life because she didn't want one, especially since she caught Neal cheating on her with a so called Tamara, and right after that, he disappeared in New York with his parents. His memory was still fresh in her head even if it happened one year ago. She was with him for a year when she caught him with a girl named Tamara. Emma still couldn't forgive that feeling. And still she couldn't forget the moment when Killian punched Neal in the face. It was too precious to be forgotten.

"You know I don't have one and you know why." Emma responded entering in the class.

They went to their usual table. Emma put her book on the table and started to look on the window. Soon after that, she heard the teacher entering in the class. She felt Killian shaking and when she looked at his fist she saw that it tense.

"Killian?"

She look at him and then at the teacher. When she saw who was with the teacher, she froze, but before she could sat something else, their teacher spoke.

"Class this is your new classmate. Neal Cassidy."


	22. Chapter 22

_**A day in a museum**_

 _This is an AU, where Emma and Killian meet in a museum._

 _Published August 1st 2014._

* * *

Emma was nervous. When she left her home in that morning, she thought that today will be a good day. Then she arrived at the museum and her boss, Mr. Gold, told her that today she will work with a guy from a museum from Dublin. Mr. Gold didn't told her very much about this guy, so she started to believe that he was an old man and Mr. Gold did not said much about him because he didn't want to scare her.

Now she was in her office, waiting. It was 11 am and the Irish man had to arrive at 10 am. She hates to wait for someone, especially if it was a man. She was prepared to go at Mr. Gold and ask him if the man will come soon, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" She said and waited.

The door opened and in the doorway appeared a tall man, young, with a pair of eyes as blue as the ocean. She knew he was new because she didn't saw him before in the museum.

"Can I help you?" She asked him.

"Umm… Yes. Are you Emma Swan?" And he had an accent.

 _This is my man. She thought._

"Are you the one who was supposed to help me today?" She asked looking at him better.

"Yes. Even if I don't know with what should I help you." He said entering in the room.

"You are late." Emma told him.

"Yeah. In case you didn't know New York it's a big city. It's not very easy to find a museum in this place." He said sarcastically. "I am Killian Jones, by the way."

"Emma Swan. What do you say if we start to work? We have a lot to do and I want to go home tonight."

"What? A young, beautiful lady like you stays home on a Friday night? Do you know New York has its distractions, right?" He asked smirking at her.

"Yes, I know, but I prefer to stay home. Now, the work?"

"Yes, of course. But, I don't know what should I do, lass." He said looking in her eyes. He was very serious.

With this last remark Emma started to get angry. Who was this guy? He couldn't be at time at work and he didn't know what he had to do. Emma couldn't believe that she will work a day with him.

"Who you think you are?" She asked him. "Firstly, you are late at your work. I know New York it's a big city, especially if you are new here, but you should've leave earlier from home . Secondly, why don't you know what you have to do here? If you don't know, then why are you here?!" She yelled at him.

"Easy love. Firstly, I leave earlier from home, but I had a horrible morning because when I left the apartment, I forgot my wallet, so when I had to pay the taxi I realized I didn't had money, so I had to go back. Secondly, I don't know what I should do here because I shouldn't be here. My brother should. Liam Jones. But he is sick and his luck, and trust me, yours too, was that I live here, so he asked me to keep his place. So this is why I ended in a museum with a blonde who yell at me because I don't know what I should do. I don't know, because I shouldn't be here." He told her back.

Emma didn't expect this. She didn't know that she had to work with Liam Jones. Mr. Gold told her that she will work with "Mr. Jones, from the National Museum of Ireland", so when he said that his name was Killian Jones, she thought that this was the man.

"I am sorry… I didn't know…." She started but he stopped her.

"Yeah. I understand. Now, will you tell me what I had to do? Because I want to go home tonight as much as you want."

"Sure. Your brother was supposed to help me with the Egyptian exposition."

"To help you with what exactly…?"

"To arrange some works of art. Paintings, statues and things like that." She explained to him.

"Yeah… Sounds like something Liam will do. He always loved the Egyptian mythology." Killian told her. "So, when do we start?" He asked her again, this time smiling.

"Come with me." She said exiting from the office.

"So this is what my brother does when he works at the museum." Killian said one hour later, after Emma showed him the things they should arrange.

"Are you bored, already?" Emma asked not looking at him.

They spend the last hour unpacking the things that came from Egypt earlier this week. Talking a little and working more.

"No. I actually like here. It's quiet."

"Do you like quiet places?" She asked smiling, this time looking at him.

"Does that surprise you?" He asked her back.

"Well, you look like a guy who likes places where the music is loud and girls dance on the tables. Like the majority of the clubs from New York." She told him.

"Fun doesn't mean a place where everyone is yelling or dancing, love. Not for me."

And what is fun for you?" She asked because now she was curious about him.

"Maybe I will tell you later." He responded winking at her.

She rolled her eyes and looked at her notebook smiling. She saw that they need a jar with something strange drawn on it.

"Have you seen a jar with blue and red drawn on it?"

"This?" He asked her. When she turned to face him she saw the jar in his hands.

"Yes. That. Put it there, please." She said smiling and showing him the place where the jar had to be put.

They spent another three hours there, laughing and talking while they worked. They had a lot to arrange, but Emma had to admit that she started to like spending time there with him. He was nice and she really liked to hear him talking because she always liked a guy with an accent.

"What is this thing anyway?" He asked her. She turned to face him and she saw that he had another jar in his hand. This was the tenth jar.

"That is a jar for organs. This is different than the others."

"Are you kidding me? Who would put an organ in a jar?" He asked laughing.

"I don't know. I wasn't there." She said laughing at his face. "But it's empty, anyway."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yes, Killian. I am sure."

They started to work again when she heard him talking.

"But why would someone put an organ in a jar?!"

And with that she started to laugh again.

It was almost 7 pm and around them was silence when she heard something falling on the floor and breaking.

"Fuck!" Killian said behind her.

Emma turned and saw him looking down at what was broken. It was a statuette of a Pharaoh, holding another two statuettes in his hands. It wasn't big, but Emma was sure that it was very expensive.

"How much is this?" He asked looking at Emma. She could read in his eyes that he hoped that it wasn't very expensive.

She looked on the papers and when she found the price she showed it to him. He looked at the price of the statue and she kept her eyes on him while his face became white.

"Are you kidding me?" He looked at her; his eyes were even bluer than earlier. "This can't be right."

"Actually, it is." Emma said still looking at him.

"I make this sum in a year. I can't pay for this." Killian said looking worried at her.

"It's okay Killian. Things like this can happen to anyone." Emma tried to calm him.

"Emma, you don't understand. Liam would kill me if I'd had to pay for a statuette just because my mind was somewhere else."

"Hey. It's okay. I will talk with Mr. Gold and I will tell him that it was my fault. So you don't have to worry."

"I don't want you to lose your job because of me, Emma."

"Trust me. I won't. It's not the first time when this happens. And Mr. Gold owns me some things."

"But-" He tried to say something but she stopped him.

"No. Don't worry about this." She put the papers away and looked at him again. "Look. You continue to arrange those and I am going to talk with Mr. Gold. Okay?"

"Okay, lass."

Emma let him there, to continue arrange the rests of the statues and paintings while she goes to Mr. Gold's office.

Killian didn't know what to do. He just broke an old and very expensive statuette and now Emma was with her boss saying that it was her fault. He shouldn't let her do that, because it wasn't her fault and he really didn't want her to lose her job. And in the end it was his fault that his mind was somewhere else and not at that damn statue. Or maybe it was better if he said that his mind was at someone else?

Because this was the truth. In the last hours his mind wasn't really at statuettes and pictures, paintings or jars. His mind was at her. Emma. And the way she laughed when they discovered the jars. Or her eyes that looked like some emeralds. Or her voice when she yelled at him. Actually he thought at all of her, even if she was in the same room with him. He stole some looks at her when her back was at him or when she checked the papers. Their first encounter for that morning wasn't really good, but she stayed in his mind all day and this was a bad thing.

He was still lost in his own thoughts when Emma came back from Mr. Gold's office.

"It's done." She said smiling at him.

"What happened?" He asked hoping that nothing bad happened to her job.

"Nothing. Mr. Gold said that he will deal with the problem." She said smiling at him. "Aaand! He said we can go home and relax. It was enough for today."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. The only exception is that we have to be back tomorrow to finish all of this." She said pointing to the things left around them. "Okay?"

"Sure!" He didn't liked to work here at the beginning, but now he liked to because that means he had to spend more time with her.

"Are you coming?" She asked him again.

He didn't saw when she took her purse, but now she was half on her way to the exit so he runs after her.

"Do you have something to do tonight, lass?" He asked when they were outside.

"Um… no. Nothing important. Why?"

"I… ummm… I was wondering if you want to go somewhere. With me."

What was wrong with him? He was never nervous when he asked a woman to go somewhere with him.

"Like… um… like a date?" He could see now that she had walls and she didn't know what to say to his proposal. So he answered simply.

"No. Not like that. Let me ask again. Would you like to go somewhere to eat after this long and tired day? Somewhere where we don't have jars for organs or pictures with dead people?" He said smiling at her.

She started to laugh and then she looked at him.

"Yes. Why not? Let's eat something. Do you have a special place in mind?" She asked smiling back at him.

"Yes. I know the perfect place." He answered and then they started walking.

"It's nice here." Emma said while they waited for their food.

Killian took her at a little restaurant that was near the Central Park. It had a nice atmosphere and there weren't many people.

"I hoped you'll say that. This was the first place where I ate when I first came from Ireland."

"So you know people from here?" She asked him.

"Mhm. I know almost everyone, but I talk mostly only with Granny or with her niece, Ruby."

"She is the girl who jumped on you when you went to take our drinks?"

"Ah so you saw that." He said smirking.

"I think everyone in the dinner seen it." She said taking another sip of her drink.

"Jealous, love?"

"I'm not your love. And why would I be jealous? I just met you." She said smirking back.

He smiled at her words and then remembered something that he thought it will make her laugh.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe?" He started to sing to her.

He knew his plan worked when she started to laugh.

"I can't believe you are singing something from Carly Rae Jepsen!" She continued to laugh and then talked again. "And I can't believe you can sing."

"I can make many things, Emma."

"Yeah. I'm sure of that." She said and then they both started to laugh. He loved that sound but unfortunately he couldn't hear it for long because Ruby came with their food.

They spend two hours at Granny talking and laughing, and then they took a little walk in the park. After that, when it was already late, Emma decided to go home. When they parted, Killian promised that he won't be late in the next day and Emma promised that if he won't be late, they will go at Granny again. He wasn't late the next morning, on the contrary, he was at the museum thirty minutes earlier and Emma kept her promise. They went back at Granny that night.

She called him two day later, after they finished their job at the museum and they went again at Granny. After two weeks of nights at Granny and walks in the park, they finally kissed and then he took her at proper date.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Friends… in a way**_

Published on September 13th 2014 on Tumblr

* * *

Emma could swear that morning that she was ready for a new year of school, but now, after she entered in the school and in her new room, she lost her excitement. She lost it mostly when she saw all her old classmates, all her old enemies and no one who actually liked her. She knew that she still had Ruby and Elsa, but she hated to see anyone else. On the other hand, she was happy that this was her last year and also, this year her room will be near Ruby's and Elsa's and this way, she will be able to be with her friends.

Emma just started to unpack her things when she received a message from Elsa.

 _"Hey, Emma. Can you give me your charger from your laptop? I forgot mine at home and the battery died."_

 _"Are you in your room?"_

 _"Yes."_ Elsa's response came quickly.

 _"I'm coming to you. Third floor, right?"_

 _"Yep. I'll let the door open. :)"_

 _"Okay Els. I'm coming."_ Emma took her charger and exited from the room.

She loved Elsa, but sometimes her head wasn't on earth, especially in the last few days. Maybe it was because of her sister, Anna, who was in Storybrooke while she was in New York, or maybe it was because she had some problems with her parents, but Emma didn't know exactly what happens in Elsa's mind right now, even if she was sure that it was something serious.

When she arrived at the third floor, she saw two doors open. She remembered that Elsa told her and Ruby a few days ago that her room was in front of the window, window that was near the stairs and when she looked closer, indeed one of the doors was in front of the window, so she guessed that that was Elsa's room.

She opened the door more and looked around. The room was exactly like hers, but the things were unpacked and Elsa was nowhere to be seen, so she just yelled.

"I brought the charger, Els!"

She heard a sound behind her and when she turned she was welcomed by a pair in blue eyes lighter then Elsa's, a head with black hair not blond, and a guy not a girl.

"What are you doing here?" The boy, who had an accent, asked her.

"What I am doing here? What are you doing here? This is my friend's room." Emma responded to him.

"Sorry to disappoint you, lass, but this is my room. And, as you can see, I am not a girl." He said looking at her with his very blue eyes.

Emma had to admit that this guy was hot. His eyes were so blue that when he looked at her, she could swear that he was able to see everything inside her soul. And his accent was killer.

She always imagined how would be like to meet a man with accent. She saw in the movies and read in the books that the girls "died" every time they met a guy with accent and every time the guy looked like a God. Emma never liked that kind of books because they had too many romance for her, but now she understood. She wasn't idiot, she didn't think that this guy looked like a God, but she couldn't deny that he was hot.

"Yeah. I see you are not a girl." She responded sarcastically.

"Killian Jones." He told her. "And you are?"

"Emma. Emma Swan." She said back.

"Well, Emma Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you. Can I help you?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. Obviously you are not my friends and this means I just entered in the wrong room and I am sorry. Now, I am going to see my friend. Excuse me. " She said turning to the door.

"You are a student here, aren't you?" He asked when she close to the door.

"Yes. Why?" She answered turning again to face him.

"I was wondering, Emma Swan." He said winking at her. "I hope I'll see you again."

"Keep dreaming, buddy." Emma said when she finally exited from his room, but still, she could hear him saying.

"You have no idea, love."

She rolled her eyes and continued her way to the other door which was opened. When she entered she was welcomed by a furious Elsa.

"Where have you been?" She asked Emma.

"You forgot to tell me which one of these rooms is yours. I thought you had the room that was in front of the window."

"I had. But when I arrived, the director told me that something happened with our files, and I received this room. Why?"

"Your neighbor is named Killian Jones. Just in case you were wondering." Emma told her friend before she could stop herself.

"How do you know that?" Elsa asked confused.

"I thought his room was yours because it was in the front on the window and the door was opened!"

"Haha! Good job Emma! Is he hot?" Elsa asked with a wild smile.

"Do you need a boyfriend, Els?"

"No. I asked because you need one."

"No, thank you."

"But why?"

"I don't really need a boyfriend, Elsa."

"Sure." Elsa said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and taking the charger from Emma. "I talked with Ruby, earlier. She said that Victor, her boyfriend, knew a place not far away and that we should celebrate there the beginning of a new year. What do you think?"

"It's like a club?"

"More like a bar for students. If I understood right from Ruby. It's new, so it wasn't here when we left in June."

"Hmmm…"

"Do you want to come with us, Emma?"

"Sure. Why not? It sounds good."

"Cool!" Elsa said smiling at her.

She spent the rest of the day in her room and then went at the bar with Ruby and Elsa.

"I like this place." Elsa said when they entered.

It was a nice place with a TV on a wall, computers in the back of the room, a billiard table and many, many colored tables. There were already some students with books or laptops or groups of people who talked about who knows what.

"Victor said that the rest of the students come here after hours, to study or just to relax." Ruby told them while they sat at a table.

"So this place is quite popular." Emma affirmed.

"Yes. From what I heard, it has Wi-Fi and good coffee and also good drinks. So, what do you want more than that after a day of school?" Ruby asked laughing.

Elsa looked around and then smiled at them.

"I guess we found a new place!" She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

"Victor said he comes here every day with two of his friends, maybe we can join them. What do you say Emma?" Ruby asked looking at her.

"It's a nice place."

"That's all you can say?"

"Okay. Fine. I like it. I guess it will be okay if we come here after hours." She said nonchalantly.

It's been two weeks since school started and even if Emma, Ruby and Elsa wanted to go at the new bar after hours, they couldn't because they were too busy. They had tests at the begging of the year and the first two weeks were full of these kind of tests. They had every day at least two, sometimes even three or four, so at the end of the second week, after they finished with the tests, they decided to go out to relax.

Ruby talked with Victor and he told them that he and his friends will be at the bar at 7, so they decided to meet them there. Emma saw Victor a few times these weeks, mostly because he came to Ruby when he could. He was a nice guy and sometimes funny and he certainly was perfect for Ruby.

Emma made her homeworks and around 6 o'clock, when she finished, she started to prepare for the night. She didn't put too much effort in choosing a special outfit, because it wasn't a special night, so she just choose a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. At 6:30 she heard a knock at her door and when she opened the door, her friends were in front of her.

"You're not coming dressed like that." Ruby said looking at her.

"Why?"

"Because I won't let you go out dressed like this."

"Ruby, let her come like this. Her outfit it's actually really nice." Elsa, who was dressed in a blue dress, told to Ruby.

"Thank you!" Emma told to Elsa.

"Why do you want to go out like this? Victor has friends that are really hot."

"And how do you know that?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow.

"Because I saw a few of them!" Ruby almost yelled.

"Ruby! I am coming like this. I don't want to find a boy. I want to relax after two weeks of test!" Emma told to her best friend.

"Fine! Now, are we prepared to go?"

"Sure!" Emma and Elsa said together. Emma took her phone and her purse and then they left her room.

In less than fifty minutes they were at the bar. When they entered, they were welcomed by Victor who took them to their table. When they arrived at the table, Emma saw that Victor was there with two friends. Their backs where at them, but Emma could see that one of them has blonde hair, almost white, while the other had dark brown hair. The one with brown hair was very familiar to her, thought. She understood why, in the moment he turned and watched at her.

Killian Jones.

After their encounter in his room, she saw him for a few times.

The first time was when she went to Elsa's room to study for their geography test. He was on the hallway talking with someone and when he saw her he smirked at her and asked if this time she found the right room. She rolled her eyes and entered in Elsa's room without a response. After that she saw him in the art class when she found that they were classmates. Later that day they meet in the psychology class, when they had a test and he was behind her. She never liked psychology and she spend half an hour with a white paper in front of her until a piece of paper landed on her table. She took the paper and when she opened she saw the answers at the test and the message "Psychology can be hard, Swan. If you need help you know where you can find me." She didn't had a chance to thank him because when the class finished he was the first person who leave the room.

She couldn't understand why he done that, but maybe tonight she will be able to thank him.

"It's nice to see you here, Swan." He said winking at her and rising from his chair.

"You two know each other?" Victor asked his friend.

"Aye. Miss Swan thought my room was her friend's, actually." Jones told him.

"He is my neighbor?" Elsa asked Emma.

"Yes, I am. So you are the friend." Killian answered before Emma could response.

"Emma, Ruby, Elsa, these are Killian Jones and Jack Frost." Victor told them looking at Killian and then at the other.

Emma saw a new sparkle in Elsa's eyes when she looked at Jack and she could tell that tonight will be a long one.

A few hours later, they were still at the bar. Elsa started to talk with Jack after Victor introduce them and after a few drinks they started to became closer. Now they were on the dance floor, Elsa's hands were around Jack's neck while his hands were on her hips. Ruby was with Victor somewhere and now Emma was alone.

In a way. Her friends let her with Killian, but he left while she was at the restroom. At a moment she saw him at the bar talking with a redhead, but then both disappeared and Emma could just imagine where were them. Not that she was jealous or something like that.

Before that they had a few drinks and talked a little but not much because almost every time when they changed a few words, he flirted with her.

When he came back, Emma was alone, checking her phone and drinking a beer and because she was too busy checking her Facebook, she jumped when he spoke with her.

"Do you plan to use all the Wi-Fi, love?" He asked her.

She didn't look at him when she responded.

"You came back, now? And why do you care about the Wi-Fi? It's not like you pay the internet from here."

"Did you missed me, love?" She turned at him with a raised eyebrow when she heard the tone in his voice. "And you should know that I care. You are right. I am not the one who pays for the internet. That one is my brother."

"What?" Emma asked looking at him when she heard the word "brother".

"My brother owns this bar."

"So you can come here whenever you want." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Yes. But this doesn't mean I don't pay. Why? Are you interested?" He said smirking at her.

"You have too much faith in you, buddy." Emma rolled her eyes and then returned to her phone.

"You have no idea, Swan."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, while Emma tried to pay attention to her phone, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't because she was aware of his presence and she could feel his eyes on her. When the silence was broke, it was broken by him.

"Can I ask you something, Swan?"

She turned to face him and was surprised to see the softness in his eyes, so she just nodded.

"Yes."

"Who hurt you so much? Why do you have walls bigger than some buildings from New York?" He asked looking in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't try to tell me you don't, Emma."

Now she was scared. This was the first time when he called her Emma. Since the first time they met, when they had a class together or today, he called her "love", "lass", "Swan" but never "Emma".

"I won't say this. I know I have walls." She said looking at him.

"But why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Perhaps I would."

Neither said anything. She looked in his eyes and he looked in hers. The silence between them wasn't nice, on the contrary for her it was very uncomfortable and when he rise from his chair, she let out a breath she didn't realize she kept. But this time she wasn't alone for long because he came back two minutes later with a bottle in his hand.

"What is that?" She asked.

"It's rum." He answered simply.

"Are you allowed to drink that?"

"I am because like I said, my brother owns this place."

"You paid for this?"

"Do you see that guy?" He asked pointing to a man that looked at them from behind the bar. Emma nodded and then he continued. "That is my brother, Liam. Let's just say that I made some magic and he gave us this bottle."

"Us?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"I'm not drinking with you."

"It's just rum, love."

"And you don't do this because you want to get me drunk and made me share the story of my life?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"Of course not." After a pause he talked again. "Let's have a drink. In this time, I will tell you my story, and then, if you want, you can tell me yours."

Emma looked again at the bottle and then at him. She knew she shouldn't say yes, but she nodded anyway. He opened the bottle and pours some rum in her glass.

"Make yourself comfortable, love. I'll start to tell you the story of my life, but it won't be nice."

For the next ten minutes she listened his story. She didn't know what to say, because his story took her by surprise because it was very similar to hers.

His father left him and Liam when when he was ten years old and Liam fifteen years. His dad was all they had, since their mother died when he was four years old. They moved from England to New York, when Liam was twenty years old, to live with their cousin, Ariel, and her husband (when Killian told her about Ariel, she found out that she was the girl who was with him earlier at the bar). He told her about Milah, his first love, the first person who was with him when he moved here and he told her about how she left him for another.

He finished his story and now his eyes were on hers and waited for her to say something, but she couldn't because she was stunned.

"Now you know my story, love."

"Why… why did you told me?"

"Because of the same reason I helped you at that test."

"Thank you about that, by the way. But I still don't understand."

"I like you, Emma. I can say that it's hard for you to trust anyone beside your friends, but I want you to trust me."

He looked deeper in her eyes and only then she realized how close they were. They were face to face and she would be able to touch his chest if she made a single move.

"Why do you want me to trust you?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. You are stubborn lass and let me tell you something. I can read you like an open book."

"If you would be able to do that, you'd be the first."

"And what if I am." He said coming even closer, if that was possible.

She could feel his breath on her face and his lips were close to hers.

"I think we had too much rum." She said wanting to put some distance between them but before she could move, he put his hand around her wrist.

"Don't run, Emma." His breath was hot on her face and his eyes were on her lips.

She opened her mouth to say something but the words never came out, instead his lips were pressed on hers. She was scared at first, but then she realized that it felt right. His lips pressed on hers, her hand at the base of his neck while one of his hands moved in her hair and the other on her back. She bites his lower lip and he let out a moan. They separated to take a breath and then involuntarily their lips met again. This time she opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue. They explored each other's mouths and before she could stop herself she let out a soft moan.

When they broke the kiss he pressed his forehead on hers.

"That was…"

"A one time thing." Emma said breathless

"What?"

She turned her face, took her purse and then exited quickly from the bar. She was scared. The kiss was too right, too good, and the was what scared her the most. That and the fact that maybe, just maybe, she could start feeling something for him.

"Emma!" She heard him following her.

She wanted to run, but her legs refused to do what she wanted. In a second he was behind her and took her hand in his. He made her turn and looked at him.

"Emma. Why did you run?"

"I don't want this, Killian."

"Why are you so scared?" He asked her and he sound almost desperate.

"Because it's not easy for me to trust people, Killian!"

"Why?"

"Because not long ago I trusted someone and I almost went to jail." She felt tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall on her cheeks.

"Whoever that is, Emma, I am not him." Killian said searching her eyes. "Emma. I told you about my life. I told you about Milah. Do you think it was easy? Just a few persons know that story, and they are Liam and Robin, another friend of mine, not even Victor knows that story. I told you, because when I saw you the first time, I saw something in your eyes. I saw the look I had since Milah left me. You know deep down, that we understand each other. We have more in common than we would have with any other person." He was right. She knew he was right.

"Killian…"

"Emma, look into my eyes and tell me you don't feel something."

She tried to say no, she really tried, but she couldn't. She felt something and she could see in his eyes that he felt the same. She remembered what Ruby told her a while ago: "Emma, not every man is like Neal. That one was a jerk, one day, you'll find someone who isn't a jerk."

"You can't, don't you?"

"I… I don't know how to do this. I'm not good at relationships."

"Then it doesn't have to be a relationship." Killian told her with hope.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's… I don't know… Let's pretend that we didn't kiss tonight. Let's start from the beginning with being friends and then if you want, if you agree, we can be more than that."

"You are wrong." When she looked in his eyes she saw fear. "We won't be able to put the kiss aside."

"Do you have other suggestions?"

"We can be friends. But… um… friends who… kiss… Sometimes." She said between pauses.

She knew she already started to feel something for him. She didn't know what and she wasn't sure if she will know soon, but she was sure that they won't be able to start from the beginning like nothing happened earlier, because it happened and that kiss affected both of them.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you think we can put aside that kiss?"

"Ummm… No?"

"See? We will be a special kind of friends. No friends with benefits or a couple, we can be something between these. Like friends who study together, spend the day together and then when they are back at their rooms, they can kiss."

That sounds very much like being a couple. She thought.

"Do you want this?" He asked her.

"Do you?"

"I want this only if you'll be okay, Emma."

"I might not be ready to be in a real relationship, Killian. But at least I can try this. We can be this kind of friends for the beginning and then, if things are good we can try more."

"Okay then." He smiled at her and then made a sign if she wanted to go back inside. She shocked her head and decided that it was better if they had a little walk.

For the next two months they tried to be friends, but with every day they became closer and closer. One day, Killian asked her on a date and she said yes. That night, when they were back, when she wanted to enter in her room he kissed her passionately and let her breathless. They decided in that night that it was a good idea if they put away the idea of being just friends, since their feelings meant more than that.


	24. Chapter 24

_This is a short drabble based on the spoilers for 4x03._

 _Published on October 7th 2014 on Tumblr._

* * *

"What the hell was in your mind?!" Emma yelled at him.

"I wanted to help her, Emma. I knew it wasn't her fault what happened with Marian." Killian tried to tell her. Emma looked at him nervously and then started walking towards the door.

In the last fifteen minutes they were at Granny, Emma yelling at him, because he was stubborn and he went in the woods with Elsa even if he knew what happened with Marian and even if Emma told him to sit still and not do anything stupid. But of course he didn't do that. He decided to go in the woods with Elsa to discover whose fault was what happened with Marian.

He almost died because of this. They discovered that Elsa wasn't the only one who could control the ice. There was another woman, a Snow Queen who could control the ice and who almost killed him. She was scared like hell when she saw the icicles near him, near his head, while he couldn't escape. They were happy that Elsa could control her magic. If it wasn't her, Killian would be dead right now and she would be alone again.

She heard the door behind her opening and she knew that he followed her.

"Emma! Emma sweetheart, wait!" He said running after her.

She didn't stopped, she was too nervous to stop and she felt that if she would stop now, she will cry.

"Emma!" He said coming behind her and grabbing her hand with his hook. "I'm sorry. I know I screwed up but I wanted to help Elsa. She was scared that everyone will hate her and will believe that she is a monster because of what happened with Marian. She knew that someone else did that and she needed help."

"And she needed your help?" She asked turning furiously to him.

"She didn't. I wanted to help her."

"Why? Why Killian?!" This time she screamed at him. They were in the street but she didn't cared.

"Because I know how to get along with frightened blondes who do not know how to control their powers, Emma." He said coming closer to her.

"I was so scared, Killian. When I saw you there, I was so scared. I thought I will lose you."

"I know, lass. I know. I was scared, too. Not only now, but when you were trapped with Elsa in her cave. Both times I thought that I will never see you again, that I will never hold you in my arms, that I will never be able to…" He stopped before he could finish the sentence.

"You'll never be able to…?" Emma asked.

He didn't respond. He took her hand and before she could say something, he pressed his lips on her. It wasn't a short kiss like the one they shared in the woods. It wasn't a soft kiss like the one they had after they came back from the Enchanted Forest. This kiss was passionate, both of them put their feelings in that kiss. She knew what he feels for her and now, after the whole thing with Elsa and the new Snow Queen, she knew what she feels for him, but now, she wanted to be sure that he will know how she feels. They broke the kiss a few seconds later because they needed air. He pressed his forehead on hers.

"I am sorry, my love. I'm sorry I scared you."

"I am sorry, too." They stayed like that for a moment, foreheads pressed together, until Emma decided to break the silence. "Do you want to go on our third date?" She asked looking at him and smiling.

"I think we should call it our first official date, love."

"Nope. It's the third." She said smiling.

"Why?" He asked her confused.

"Good things happen on the third date. Very. Good. Things." She said smirking and then pressing his lips on his again.

"Well, then" he said against her lips "let's call it a third date."


	25. Chapter 25

_Emma Nolan just wrote a new song and now she has to do a video for it. Her biggest problem is that she needs a man to appear with her in the video and she can't find the right one._

 _Published on December 24th 2014 on Tumblr as a gift for Captain Swan Secret Santa._

* * *

In one week Emma Nolan had to start filming her new video for the song "Burn" and she still didn't have an actor to play with her in the video. She entered in David's office and started to talk quickly.

"David! What can we do? We need someone to appear in this video." Emma told to her brother who was also her manager.

"Emma, it's not my fault you didn't like the actors who came here all week." David said looking at her desperate.

"Well, none of them was good enough?"

"Emma! All of them were actors. Why do you need a special actor?"

"I don't know… I don't want to be a beginner… All of them were. I want someone who can carry the message of the play. I want someone who can be a bad guy and who can feel the lose when he knows he did something bad and can cry in front of the camera. The actors we saw all week were beginners who want to make an image for themselves and refuse to cry in front of a camera."

Emma was very proud of her new song, mostly because she was the one who wrote it and now she had Regina Mills in her team. Regina was the best producer and she promised Emma an amazing video. She showed her a script and told her what will happen in the video, but Emma had a big problem. She needed a man to be in the video with her, and because she wanted this video to be the best, she refused to let some amator appear with her.

"I think I have a right guy. If you want someone who can make all these, I think I know the perfect man." David told her breaking the silence.

"Who?" Emma looked confused at him.

"Do you remember Killian Jones?"

Jones. She remembers him. She had a big crush on him when they were in collage.

Act like you don't remember him, Emma. Act cool. Said a voice inside her mind.

"Your friend from collage?" She asked curious.

"He's the one!" David exclaimed at her.

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I want someone who can do his job without flirting with the girls from the makeup or hairstyle."

And that was the truth. She remembers that when they were in college, there wasn't a week in which he wasn't with a new girl.

"Jones can do that."

"Jones was with every girl from the college. Except me, because I was your sister and Mary Margaret, because she was your girlfriend." Again, the truth. Even if back then, Emma wished she was one of these girls.

"He's an actor."

Really?

"He's an ass."

Only half the truth.

"I promise he will do his job." David pleaded.

"I will slap him on his first day if he flirts with someone." The truth.

"So is a yes?" David asked almost too excited.

"Do I have another option?"

"No."

"Fine!"

"Good! I will go and talk with him."

David let Emma alone in his office while he went to talk with Killian Jones. Emma had to admit that she was a little excited too. It's been a while since she saw Killian and if she didn't even knew that he became an actor, then this says many things.

Killian heard a loud knock at the front door and went to open it. He already knew who was on the other side of the door.

"David! What a surprise! What are you doing here mate?"

"You knew I was coming. I called you."

"It's still a surprise."

And it was. It's been a while since they talked and David's call took him by surprise.

"I want to talk something with you."

"It's always something like this. So, what can I do for an old friend?" Killian said looking at him, while David took his serious face.

"You're an actor, right?"

One without a job, but still an actor.

"I am, yes. Why?"

"Do you need a job?" David asked smirking at him.

Of fucking course I need a job!

"It depends. I didn't know you started to make movies."

"I didn't. It's for my sister."

His sister? Emma. His beautiful, blonde, sister, Emma.

"Emma?" His heart beat so loud in his chest that he was worried David will hear it.

"Ah, so you remember her name."

"How can I forget a beautiful lady like her?" Killian looked at David with an eyebrow raised.

Back in collage, Killian had a crush on Emma and David knew it.

"She's still my sister, Jones."

No shit, Sherlock?

"I know, I know. What can I do for your sister?"

"She has to do a video for her new song and she needs an actor."

I'm in! For Emma, not for you Dave. Killian wanted to say to his friend.

"Um… I don't know mate… Videos aren't really my thing."

"Please. We really need someone and Emma refused everyone."

I wonder why…

"What do I have to do?" Killian finally asked him.

"Be a bad guy, burn a rose, drive a car."

Be a bad guy? Check. Killian was that since high school. Drive a car? He drove his car every day. Burn a rose? Huh? This is something new.

"That's all? Sounds like something I will do in a movie." More or less. "Except for the rose. What is with that, anyway?"

"It's in the script. So, are you in?" David looked really rushed.

Time to play a little game.

"I don't know…" He said scratching behind his ear.

"You will kiss Emma." David said suddenly.

"Are you serious?" Killian asked a little too fast.

"Very."

"I'm in." Again. Too fast.

"Hm…" David looked at him.

"Don't worry, Dave. I won't hurt your sister."

I would never do this to her.

"I know that look, Jones. I'm not worried about Emma. I'm worried about you."

Huh?

"Me?"

"You will understand." And then he left.

David was never more cripted than this and it made Killian very curious, but one thing he knew for sure. He is not ready to see Emma and revive his old feeling for her.

It was their first time on set. David sent him the script two days ago, and Killian had to admit that he was surprised. The song and the video were about a couple, as always, just different than many.

In the video, Emma, was his girlfriend. She was a ghost showing to the audience her story, their story, about how she died. They were together, but he, her boyfriend was a maniac who yelled at her, but loved her and one day, while they were together in the car, they entered in a forest and he started to drive faster and faster. She tried to stop him but he continued to drive and then they stopped in a tree. The car was in fire, she was on the ground, almost dead, he had to took her in the arms, talk to her and call the ambulance. Then, at the end, the ambulance comes and they save her life.

It was an emotional video and Killian hoped that he could hold her in his arms while she was "dead" and cry.

Right now, he was on set with the blonde who was supposed to help him with the makeup. He started to talk with her and learned that her name was Elsa, and after a few minutes, they heard a voice behind them. When Killian turned, he saw her better. She was dressed with a pair of black jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. Her hair falling on her shoulders like a waterfall.

He had to admit that she was even more beautiful that she remembered.

"Hello, Swan." He said turning to face her while he tried to act casually.

"Jones." She saluted him and then turned her head to the blonde wanting to say something, but Killian stopped her.

"Ah, so you remember me."

"David remembered me about you."

Liar.

"Ah. But you can't deny the fact that you still remembered who I was before Dave told you about me."

"You know I never liked you, right?"

But I liked you. Very, very much.

"You just don't want to admit that you like me." He said winking at her.

"If this is what you believe." She said and then turned again to Elsa, but he stopped her again.

"Do you want to bet?"

"What?"

What? Jones! What are you doing idiot?

"That after these three days of filming, you will like me." His words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"I don't make such bets." And then turned her back at him.

"Are you afraid?"

"What do I get if I win?" She said turning again to face him, this time faster.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Hmm… I don't know right now, but I will tell you when I'll win."

"Okay. If I win, you go on a date with me."

I'm an idiot!

"You really think you will win. Right?" She said smiling at him.

"Deep down, you know I will."

"In your dreams, Jones."

You have no idea, Emma.

"See you around, love."

Next time, when Emma entered in the same room, she was still surprised that she accepted that bet with Killian. It was stupid, she knew it. She couldn't win a bet that she already lost. But he didn't have to know that.

When she entered in the room, she saw Killian there, with Elsa.

"Can you stop flirting with my friend?" She said too quickly for her liking.

"Jealous, love?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

She saw Killian opening his mouth to say something, but luckily, Elsa spoke first.

"Emma. Regina was looking for you."

"Thank you, Els." For more than just this.

She ran. She knew what she did but she couldn't stop. Not after that kiss. They had to kiss, because their characters were kissing in the video, but she wasn't prepared to feel what she felt. She thought, hoped, that she won't feel anything, but she knew that she had zero chances. What worried her the most, was what she felt from Killian.

He kissed her with more passion that it should've and she couldn't take it. He put so much passion in that kiss that she would have fall if her arms were around his neck and her legs around him. Another thing that worried her. How right it felt to be in his arms.

So she ran. After Regina yelled "Stop!" she looked at him, and then ran to her cabin.

She was on the couch, thinking when she heard a loud knock at the door. When she opened, she was face to face with Killian.

"You ran, Swan." Was all he said.

"I didn't. I just remembered that I had to do something. And because we take a break, I decided to do the thing now."

"And that something is sit on a couch?" He asked on a tone not soft at all.

"What is your problem?" She asked sharply.

"I just wanted to ask you the same, love."

"I'm not your love, Jones!"

"Not yet."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Just tell me, Emma. Why did you run?"

"It was just a kiss. Why do you care so much if I ran?" She said the words without thinking.

"I never said something about that kiss. I just wanted to know why you ran."

Fuck. That was right. He asked why she ran. He said nothing about the kiss. Or how it felt when they kissed.

"After the kiss."

"That was in the subtext, yes."

"I'm not stupid."

"I never said you are." He said back.

"I just don't have time for this now. And I am not in the mood for whatever this is."

"Emma you know me."

"Exactly! This is why I don't need this! I know you, or I knew you! You were always the guy who was at arm with another girl every week! I don't want to be one of those girls. I never wanted to be one of them but you are trying to make me one of them because of this stupid video!"

She knew that that wasn't true. She knew Killian didn't tried that, but she was too furious to think correctly.

"You needed my help! I came here to help you!" He yelled at her.

"No! Don't tell me you are here for me, because you aren't. You are here for David. Because he asked you and he is your friend!" She yelled back.

"I was never in a fucking video music! And yet, here I am. Do you really think that if I would've told David that I don't want to appear in your video, he would have insisted? No! I am here because he said you need my help. This is why I am here. To help you!"

He yelled again at her. She saw the truth behind his eyes and she knew it wasn't a lie. He knew that he was there because he really wanted to help her. That was what it scared her the most. The truth behind his eyes and the possibility that he might care about her.

So she did what she knew the best. Again. She runs. Again. They had just another day to film together and they still didn't film the scene when she had to be on the ground, dead while he kept her in his arms. She had to admit that she was afraid of that scene and the emotions that they needed in that scene.

It was the last day and they finally filmed the last scene. Emma was on her knees, on the ground singing the last line of the song. When she finished she stayed like that for a few moments until they stopped the camera.

"And stop! Good! This is very good! We finished the filming people! Go home and relax for today. Emma. I'll see you at the studio on Monday. Okay? I want you to be there to see the final product." Regina told her.

Emma had to admit that at the beginning she hated Regina because she was a bitch, but then she found out that Regina was pregnant and she was a bitch because of her hormones. So Emma tried to ignore her and do her job as best as she could.

"Okay." She told her and then started to go to her cabin.

She stopped when she saw Killian standing in front of it. He was dressed in black leather and she wondered how he can move dressed like that. His head was bent and he looked like he thought very intense at something.

"What are you doing here?" She asked when she was in front of him.

"I wanted to apologize." He said softly.

"For what?"

"Because I yelled at you, love." He raised his head and looked in her eyes.

"I should be the one to apologize. I yelled at you first." She knew it was her fault and she hated to admitted, but she had to.

"That you did." He agreed. After that none of them spoke and silence came between them.

"You were right, you know?" She said suddenly, looking in his eyes.

"What?"

"The bet. You won."

"I don't care about the bet, Emma." He said softly looking at her with big eyes.

"Sure you don't." She said sarcastically.

"I don't. I want to tell you something."

"What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Promise me you won't run."

"Why?"

"Because I know that what I will tell you it will scare you. But I hope that after I will tell you this little story, you won't run."

"Okay. I promise."

"When we were in college, I liked you. A lot. But I didn't want you to know. Firstly because you were David's little sister, and secondly because he threatened me that he will castrate me with a scissors. So I told him to keep his mouth shut."

"David knew?" His confession surprised her and the fact that David knew that, it surprised her even more.

"Yes. And he was such a good friend because he did what I told him, for once, and he hadn't told you. It was a time, when I really wanted to tell you, but you were with Neal, so I started to date other girls. I don't know if you saw, or if you cared, but many, If not all of them, had something in common with you. One was blonde, other had almost the same color as your eyes, other has a beautiful voice but not as beautiful as yours and the list can go like this for another ten minutes. When David told me about your video, I didn't want to help because, in a way, I was afraid of what it will do to me to see you again."

"Why did you accept?"

"I know it will sound stupid, but David told me that I will have to kiss you and I thought that if I will kiss you, maybe I could make you feel what I fell."

"This is why you made that bet." She said watching him nodding.

"Aye. I hoped that maybe I could make you like me, but yesterday I realized that I was stupid."

"You were."

"I know."

"You should've told me. When we were in collage, you should've told me what you fell."

"You were with Neal."

"Neal cheated on me and made me build my walls. I have a feeling that if it was you, instead of him, you wouldn't have hurt me."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know this now."

"Were you serious? Earlier, when you said that I won. Were you serious?"

"Yes. I liked you before and I like you now."

He came closer and looks in her eyes. She knew he was reading her and she let him. He had to see that she said the truth.

"Can I kiss you, love?"

"You already did that for the last three days."

"That was for a role. I want to kiss you for real, this time."

"Okay. But not now."

What?"

"You promised me a date."

"That I did. Are you free now?"

"Very."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Not allowed to love you**_

 _Prompt: falling in love with their best friend's partner au_

 _Published on September 1st 2014_

* * *

 ** _Part 1_**

Emma was friend with Milah for fifteen years, since they met in the primary school, and she knew her well enough to know how Milah reacts when someone wants something or someone that was hers. But no. Emma didn't want something. Not even someone. She would never want something that is already Milah's.

What the hell is she saying?!

She wants that. She wants something that Milah already has. She wants someone that Milah already has.

She never intended to fall in love with Killian, she never intended to kiss him when she was drunk and she knows that she made a big mistake when she done that but she just found that Neal cheated on her and after they broke up, she wanted to have a drink, or two, or three. But he was there and at that moment she already felt something for him. So when he came and asked her if she need company, she just said "Why not?!" They had a few drinks together and when he took her home, she couldn't resist, because he was so close to her and she was drunk, so she kissed him.

She wanted to stop when he did not react, but right when she was prepared to take a step back, he kissed her back. She felt good in that moment. His kiss made her feel good and she was sure that when he pressed his lips on hers she felt something coming from him. But they realized that that was very wrong so they broke the kiss and Killian left. That night, it was the first time when she dreamed about Killian Jones.

Yet, the next day she felt horrible. She felt horrible because she kissed her best friend's boyfriend, she felt horrible because she knew she should've not do that and she felt horrible because the next day Killian was cold with her. And she had a very bad hangover.

It's been three months since that night and they never talked about the kiss. On the contrary, Milah told her that in the last three months, her relation with Killian was better than ever and she started to believe that what she felt when he kissed her back, was actually something that she felt and she thought it was from him.

Now she was sad, alone and she knew that she will never have what Milah and Killian have. She will never have him. She will never have someone to kiss her like Killian kisses Milah, she will never feel how she felt when Killian kissed her. And she could lose her best friend if she would find out about the kiss.

What could she do now?

Her cousin, Mary Margaret sent her a message a few weeks ago and told her that if she wants to spend the summer out of Storybrooke she could go to spend it with her in New York. Maybe she should do that. Maybe she should spend a few weeks out of Storybrooke and maybe when she will come back she will feel better. Maybe she will meet someone in New York.

Emma thought a few more minutes and in the end she decided. She will go in New York and she will try to forget Killian.

Now she had to talk with Milah about this.

"Hey Emma!" Milah said when they met thirty minutes later. "What happened?"

"Hey. I just wanted to talk with you." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Oh? It's everything okay?" Her friend looked confused at her.

 _No, it's not. I'm in love with your boyfriend. And by the way, I kissed him a few months ago._

"Yes. I just wanted to tell you that I won't be here this summer."

"Why?!"

"I'm going in New York to spend some time with my cousin."

 _Please don't ask why._

"Why?"

 _Really? Why you have to do this so hard?_

"Well… It's been some time since the last time we saw each other and a summer spend with her is exactly what we need." Emma told her, hoping that Milah will believe her. Emma was close to Mary Margaret and they speak often, but Milah didn't know that.

"Oh. I hoped we will spend some time together this summer. But it's okay, I'll have Killian."

"Sure." Emma said smiling at her. "I hope you'll have a great time together."

"Thank you, Emma. When will you leave?"

"Tonight." She said quickly. She realized that if she would leave today, she won't have time to change her mind.

"Tonight? But it's so soon!"

"I know. But she said she wants to go at a festival tomorrow and she wants me to go with her."

"Okay, then." Milah hugged her. "I hope you'll have a great time with your cousin!"

"Yeah. Me too!" She said smiling back.

Emma went back home right after that to be sure that she will find tickets for a flight to New York.

It's been five hour, but Emma finally had everything prepared. She found a flight to New York and she had to be at the airport in two hours so now she just looked again in her room to be sure that she took everything with her. Milah called her when she was back home because she wanted to ask Emma if she needed help with her things, but Emma refused telling that she won't take many things and she won't need help.

When Emma was sure she had everything prepared, she heard a knock on the door. She didn't expect anyone, so she had a shock when she opened the door and she saw Killian.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked still shocked.

"Milah told me you are leaving. It is true?" He asked her, ignoring her question.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"To spend time with my cousin." She simply said taking a step back and letting him entering in the small apartment.

"That's what Milah said." He said looking at her.

"Then what are you doing here?" She asked again. "You don't believe what your girlfriend said?" Emma asked a bit harsh and she almost regrets it. Almost.

"I did. But I wanted to hear you saying it. Now, why don't you tell me the truth? I promise I won't tell Milah."

"This is the truth Killian." She turned her back at him and he grabbed her hand.

"Emma?"

"What?! What do you want from me, Killian?"

"I want to know why you are leaving the town. And I know you haven't told me the truth. Maybe a part of it, but not all."

"That is the truth. If you don't like it, fine." She tried to look at him, but her eyes refused to leave the floor.

"Emma?"

She hated him. She hated him so much right now. She could fell how he started to read her. She refused to look in his eyes, but she knew he is reading her. She hoped he won't realize the truth, but deep down, she knew he will, and this thought brought tears in her eyes.

"Emma…?" She knew they had to speak sometime about what happen, so why not now, if he was already there?

"Why? Why you were so cold with me all this time?" She knew that if she would talk more, her voice will break.

"Emma… That… That kiss… was…" He couldn't finish because she stopped him.

"I know. It was a mistake. I understood that the next day when you started to be cold with me. I understood it was a mistake. But you were like that three months. Not a few days, not a week, not a few weeks. Months, Killian! Why?" This time she looked in his eyes.

"Emma I kissed you back that night."

"And then you avoided me."

"Because I have a girlfriend, Emma." He looked tired and she couldn't understand why.

"You could at least talk with me!"

"I am sorry, Emma." Killian tried to excuse his behavior, but Emma didn't want an apology, she wanted an explanation.

"I just want to know why."

"Because… because…" He looked in her eyes and then stopped.

"Because what?" She asked back.

"Emma listen. When you kissed me, you took me by surprise, but then not even twenty seconds later, I realized that it felt good. To have you kissing me, felt good and then I wanted to kiss you back, so I did it. It felt good and right to kiss you and it was better that kissing Milah. Then I realized something, I didn't know at that moment, but I did it in that night. I realized that I started to have feelings for you, but I was, I am, in a relationship with Milah. She was your friend for a very long time and I knew that if I will talk with you about that kiss, you will feel guilty -"

"You don't know how I would've feel." She interrupted him.

"Let me finish. I thought you will feel guilty and you will try to blame all the alcohol we had that night. So I thought that it will be better if we won't talk about the kiss. I cared about you all this time. I still do! I didn't want to avoid you, or be cold with you, Emma."

"But you were!"

"And I'm sorry!"

Emma didn't look at him. She didn't know what to say. He just told her that he cared about her. That is all she wanted all this time, but now… Now that she actually heard him saying it, it felt wrong. She remembered how Milah talked about her relation with him and how much she loved him. It was wrong to have feelings for him, she knew that, but it was even worse for him to have feelings for her. He had a girlfriend!

Emma looked at the clock and she realized that in an hour and a half she had to be at the airport. She looked back at him and she spoke.

"I have to go."

"You're really going in New York."

"I haven't lied when I said I'm going there to spend my summer with my cousin." Emma told him.

"But you lied when you told me why."

"You already knew that!" This time Emma admitted that she lied. She knew he will be able to tell if she was lying again and she was tired after this entire thing that happened in the last thirty minutes.

"Tell me the truth." Killian said looking straight in her eyes. "Please."

"I think you should leave, Killian."

"Emma, please!" Killian begged her again.

"You want to know the truth Killian? You want to know why I want to leave?!" This time Emma was nervous and she started to scream at him. "I want to leave because I have feelings for you for more than three moths! I want to leave because I don't want to spend my whole summer looking at you and Milah being a happy couple, because when I see you together, I can't stop thinking that I would never have that! You would never look at me like you look at her! You would never kiss me again, because the first time it was a mistake that will never repeat. I just can't stay here watching you because I wish it was me the one you kiss and hug, not Milah!" She said everything quickly without thinking, but she didn't regret. She said what was true and she could see on his face that he understood that this was the truth.

Emma turned her back at him, took her bag and then looked again at him. All this time Killian stood frozen in his place.

"I'd appreciate if you would leave now. I have to go."

"Stay." Was all he said.

"No. I just told you I can't."

"Emma…"

"No, Killian! Now please, get out." She told him harshly.

Killian turned his back and get out of her apartment. He let the door open, so she was able to see him when he turned to look again at her and she could see he was sad. But Emma didn't care. She was like that for more, he would go at his girlfriend who will kiss him and he won't be sad any more. But she? She won't have someone to hold her.

Emma exited from the apartment ten minutes later, when she was sure that he was gone, she entered in her car and she left. All the way to the airport she was nervous, but when she was finally in the airplane she let the tears fall.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Not allowed to love you**_

 _Prompt: falling in love with their best friend's partner au_

 _Published on December 30th 2014_

* * *

 ** _Part 2_**

After three months

After three months in New York, Emma started to like the city. It was big, yes, but where Mary Margaret lived, it was quiet and people were really nice. Mary Margaret's boyfriend, David, was cute and he really cared about her and together, he and Mary Margaret welcomed her with open arms. Emma told Mary Margaret the real reason about why she wanted to leave Storybrooke and she understood because she had the same problem when she met David, because he was married. Mary Margaret told her that everything will be alright and she just had to have faith. Emma was grateful that Mary Margaret gave her the space needed and she didn't try to make Emma to meet other man.

In the first month, Emma preferred to stay home, watching a movie, while Mary Margaret and David were out with their friends, when, Emma realized that she should start going out again. This is how Emma met Elsa and Ruby, her new best friends. They were full of energy and after one night in a club, where Emma drank too much, she told them, by mistake, her story with Milah and Killian. After that, they tried to make her go out with a few boys, but she refused and after Emma told them that for a while she doesn't need boys in her life, they let her alone.

Today Emma had to go with Elsa at shopping, because Elsa had dinner with her boyfriend, and she wanted a new dress. Even if she had a thousand dresses in her room. It was 10 am and Emma had to meet with Elsa in two hours. She looked around her living room and realized that it was a total mess so she decided to clean a little. After she was done she decided that it was time to start and prepare for her meeting with Elsa. She dressed with a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse, her brown jacket and a pair of boots.

She took her bag and wanted to leave. She opened the door from her apartment and froze when she came face to face with a pair of blue eyes. The same pair of eyes that haunted her for three months.

"Killian." She whispered looking straight at him.

"Swan." Was all he could say. He was there, looking at her with a sad smile.

"What… are you doing here?" She asked when she was able to say something.

"I came to talk with you."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." She said exciting for her apartment and closing her door. When she wanted to walk past him, he stopped her.

"Emma, please."

"I can't. I have to go somewhere."

"Then when can we talk?" He asked looking hopefully at her.

"I don't know. I am pretty busy these days."

"Okay." He said looking at the floor and letting her go.

Emma exited from her building almost running. She didn't dare to look behind her because she didn't want to risk seeing him there. Everything was good. Everything was so good until today. Why did he come after her? How did he found her? Was he still with Milah? Emma stopped on the road when she thought at the last thing, but she realized quickly that she was in the middle of the road and people were around her, so she started to move again.

For three months she tried really hard to not think at them and mostly at him. Yet, there were nights when Emma woke up after a dream with him or after she dreamed about the time were they kissed or how he tried to stop her from leaving Storybrooke.

Emma was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even realize when she was in front of the mall. She looked around her for Elsa and she saw her on a bench near the entrance. Emma started to walk slowly to her friend and stopped when she saw Elsa's face.

"What happened?" Emma asked her friend.

"I could ask you the same. You look awful." Elsa told her.

"Later. Let's go buy you a new dress."

Two hours later and after Elsa tried many dresses, she finally found a short, blue dress. Now they were at Starbucks waiting for their coffees.

"So…" Elsa started "It's later. What happened with you today?" She asked Emma.

"Nothing."

"Emma. I don't know you for a long time, but I know when someone has something in their mind."

"More like someone."

"Oh? Did you met someone?"

"No."

"Then…? I don't understand. Wait. Is this about Killian?" Elsa said raising an eyebrow. When Emma nodded Elsa looks strange at her. "I thought you were done with him."

"I was." Emma said quietly.

"Then what happened?"

"He's in New York."

"What?!" Elsa screamed at her. "When? How? Why? Why haven't you told me?!" She continued but stopped when the waitress come with their coffees.

"Well?" Elsa asked after the waitress left.

"Yes. He is back. He was today in front of my door when I wanted to come here. I don't know how or why and I haven't told you because I was too stunned."

"Wow. Where is he now?"

"I don't know. I left him in front of my door today."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know…" And she really didn't know. When she left Storybrooke behind, she thought that she will go back there after a while, but after three months she decided to stay in New York and left the pain behind. The pain that wasn't so intense after a while, the same pain that came back after today, after she saw him again.

"I thought that I will never see him again." Emma said to her friend after a while.

"And now? What do you think now?"

"I think I need a drink. One that can make me forget what I feel right now."

"It's the middle of the day."

"Then maybe this is just a bad dream."

"It's not. Emma. What did he told you?"

"That he wants to talk with me."

"And what did you said?"

"That I can't talk with him because I have to be somewhere."

"Emma. He came here, from Storybrooke, to talk with you! I am sure he wants to tell you something very interesting and important."

"Or he just wants to invite me to his wedding with his fiancée, Milah."

"You are paranoiac."

"I am realistic." And she was. If Emma was honest with herself, she really thought that Killian came to invite her to his wedding. What other reason could he have?

"I think you should talk with him." Elsa told her after a little while.

"I don't want to talk with him… And even if I'd want, I don't know where to find him."

"Maybe you should go home. If he found you once, he will find you again."

"What about us?" Emma asked looking at her friend.

"I have to go and get ready for my dinner with Jack, anyway." Elsa said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! Just send me a message if something interesting will happen tonight."

"I don't think it will."

"Then send me one, anyway." Elsa said as she rose from her chair and took the bag with her dress.

"Okay."

"Bye, Emma." She said kissing Emma on her cheek.

"Bye."

In less than thirty minutes Emma was back at home. When she reached her floor she stopped as she saw Killian sitting on the floor, with his knees and the chest and his head on them.

"Killian?" She watched him raising his head and he looked like he just woke up.

"Emma."

"What are you doing here?" She asked opening her door.

"I was waiting for you." He said when she wanted to enter in the apartment. She looked at him and made him a sing to follow her. It was the moment of the truth and she didn't want to have this discussion on the hallway.

"You stayed here for four hours?" She asked when they were in the living room.

"It's been that long?" He asked back looking at her confused.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes." He answered quietly.

"You are lying. Killian why are you here?"

"I told you Swan. I wanted to talk with you."

"Why?"

"It's been three months…" He started but stopped when he saw her face.

"And?"

"I missed you, Emma." Emma was startled by his confession. No one ever missed her before and hearing this sentence coming out of his mouth made her feel awkward.

"Killian…"

"I broke up with Milah two months ago." He told before she could say more.

"What?" Emma couldn't believe what he just told her.

"We broke up." Killian said again, this time looking in her eyes.

"Why?"

"After you left… I … I was… I started to think that I was an idiot for letting you go, for not trying to stop you. I started to have dreams and some of them started with me and Milah and ended with you and me and I started to stay awake at night. Milah saw this after two weeks she finally asked me what happened. At first I didn't want to tell her that I am like that because of you, but I realized that it won't do any good if I would lie so I told her the truth. I told her that we kissed, I told her that I come to talk with you before you come here and in the end I told you that I care about you." Killian confessed.

"Why would you do that?" Emma couldn't believe what he just said to her.

"Because it's the truth, Emma!"

"What happened after that?"

"Milah was furious." He continued as he looked back on the floor and then again at her. "She asked if this is why you felt. If you felt sorry that we kissed and you wanted to be away from us. I haven't told her what you told me that day, but I told her that it's my fault and that I didn't know why you wanted to leave."

Emma preferred to stay quiet. Killian just told her that he broke up with Milah because he thought at her, because he dreamed about her, about them. Together.

"Emma, please, say something." Killian begged her.

"What are you doing in New York, Killian?" She asked looking straight in his eyes.

"I wanted to find you."

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I missed you too much, Emma. I couldn't stop thinking at you and I after two months and a half, I realized that you won't come back, but I needed to see you and tell you how I fell." He said coming closer to her.

"And how you feel?" She asked when he was in front of her, his nose touching hers.

"Like this."

Killian looked at her, grabbed her chin and then leaned down to kiss her. They continued to kiss as Killian put one of his hands in her hair and the other on her back. Emma put one hand at the base of his neck and the other on his check.

Killian was kissing her slow and very soft. Emma felt his hands moving from her hair and her back, on her sides, holding onto the sides of her waist, while he kept kissing her. Emma parted her lips and let his tongue slip inside her mouth. Everything felt so good and so right in the same time.

Emma missed his lips, missed the way he kissed her the first time and she would lie if she would say that she didn't hoped that they will kiss again. It just felt to wrong before, but now… Now it was just them in her apartment. No one was there to stop them. Emma felt the emotions that came out of Killian while they were kissing and at first it scared her, mostly because she felt something that couldn't be described with words. But then she relaxed because she knew that she always felt the same way.

Killian moved his lips from hers to her neck and she felt how a moan came out of her mouth.

"Killian." She whispered in his ear.

"Emma, please. I know I was an idiot for what I did and what I said. I am so, so sorry." He said breaking 'the kiss and putting his forehead on hers.

"Killian, listen. What I told you then, it was true, all of it. I care about you too."

"Will you forgive me, Emma?"

"What will we do if I forgive you?" She said looking in his eyes.

"If you will forgive me, I would want to take you out on a date." He said and she could hear the truth behind his words.

"I'm not going back in Storybrooke, Killian. I made friends here." Emma said thinking at Elsa, Ruby, Mary Margaret and David. She, Storybrooke was her first home, but she had no one there, here she had new friends.

"Then I'll stay with you." Killian said suddenly.

"Are you sure?" She asked confused.

"I have no one in Stroybrooke and I can't be with you if I will be there and you will be here." He said smiling at her.

"But where will you stay?"

"I will find a hotel."

"Hotels here are pretty expensive."

"Do you have a better idea?"

Emma looked at him and smiled.

"You could stay here." She told him.

"Are you sure you want me to move with you?"

"I don't want you to spend your moneys on a hotel room. You can stay here. And yes, I am very sure."

"Thank you very much, Emma."

"For letting you to stay here?"

" Not just for this. For forgiving me, for letting me in."

"Thank you for coming back for me."

"Always."

He looked in her eyes and slowly descended towards her again. Through partly closed eyes, Emma watched as Killian's lips came closer and closer to hers. Just as he got a nose apart from her, she leaned in, meeting him half way in a steamy kiss. Killian fixed his lips firmly onto hers, her hands resting on his arms as she returned his kiss.

They gradually pulled back, pealing their lips apart to catch their breath as they gazed into one another's eyes. Emma's hands snaked their way up Killian's well-developed arms and shoulders until they came to rest at the back of his neck, as his caressed her back. They stood there staring at one another, breathing raggedly.

"Are you sure?" Killian asked her.

"I am."

They both leaned in at the same time, Mom's arms wrapping around his neck as their parted lips slowly came together and sealed in another hot kiss. Emma moaned as her mouth opened and meshed with Killian's, their heads bobbing in unison as their mouths slid back and pressed their bodies together, their open mouths fused together in a deep, soulful kiss. Emma's arms tightened around Killian's neck as his huge arms snugly squeezed her waist, drawing her smaller frame to his. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as if neither wanted to be the first to stop. The room was filled with the sounds of soft, moaning passion and the quiet smacking sound of open, wet kisses.

Emma's hands continued to vigorously explore his arms and back. Killian dipped his mouth down onto her neck, sucking it lustfully.

"Killian." Emma moaned his name.

She felt his arms on her shoulders and in the next moment she felt her jacket sliding down her arms. She moved her hands on his shirt and started to unbutton it. After his shirt it was time for her blouse and then she started to work at his pants, while he worked at hers. They both succeeded at the same moment as each of their last stitch of clothing hit the floor. Killian attacked Emma's neck with his mouth again.

"Killian!" Emma moaned again, this time louder.

Killian pulled away from her neck and followed her gaze down to his shaft and then looked back up at her, a proud grin on his face. Pulling her back to him, he kissed her firmly, sending his tongue deep inside her mouth. He kissed her so passionately it seemed to make Emma light headed. They continued to kiss for the longest time, arms wrapped around one another, crotches slowly grinding into each other, before Killian turned them towards the couch. She now lay on her back looking up at him as he kneeled between her splayed legs.

He kissed her again but then their lips slowly parted as he gently pushed her down onto the mattress. She now lay on her back looking up at him as he kneeled between her splayed legs.

Killian slowly moved forward, feeling the hot, clinging flesh of her pussy slowly wrap itself around the head of his bulging cock. Deeper and deeper into the burning, illicit depths went the distended, round head of his cock until it was buried inside of her. Killian stopped to give her time to get used with him. After a little time, unable to fight it any longer, he slowly sent the entire length of his cock in her cunt a bit at a time until he had the full length buried deep inside her.

"Oh my God!" Emma gasped as she felt his cock sink into her puncturing her womanhood with his largeness and suddenly filling her emptiness almost beyond its limit. Then suddenly his hard belly rested down on hers, confirming that she had taken all of him inside her.

"Oh, God, Killian! Don't stop." Emma moaned, squeezing down on his cock with her powerful cunt muscles.

"Damn, Emma! You are beautiful." Killian said as he gently thrust against her, grinding himself into her hot, soft warmness.

Killian paused for only a moment to savor the tight, clinging wetness of Emma's dripping sheath before he began to fuck her. Within moments he was sawing his immense dick in and out of her with deep, rhythmic thrusts. Suddenly something seemed to snap inside him and he began hammering his large cock into her hot, wet socket like a madman. The couch creaked and groaned as it threatened to collapse at any moment as they made love. The ferocity of his attack on her quickly drove her to the edge of a cataclysmic orgasm.

"Oh! Oh! GOD! Killian!" She cried out as she felt her body consumed by the fires of her orgasm.

"Fuck!" Killian bellowed, as he thrust himself into her with all his might, his own orgasm triggered by her clutching twat.

Killian continued to pump his life essence into her, shuddering and moaning, muttering unintelligible sounds.

"Oh, Fuck!" he groaned as his legs gave way and he fell to his knees between Mom's widespread legs, wrenching his cock out of her flooded cunt as he fell.

"Emma" He said breathless as she put an arm around him and her head on his bare chest.

"Hm?"

"Are you still with me?" He asked quietly.

"Mhm."

"Good." He said smiling for himself.

"Sleep, Killian." She said slowly.

"Okay."

Killian waited until he felt her relaxing and felt her breath coming out in rhyming breaths.

"I love you." He whispered and then closed his eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

They met when she was five years old and he was six years old and they became friends almost instantly. They spent their time together, fighting, playing and making plans for the future. They were too young to make real plans for the future, but at that time, their plans were about being together at school and helping each other when one of them had problems.

They kept their promises and they were together at school and in the high school and all this time they helped each other. Emma helped Killian at math while Killian helped her at history, when one of them had troubles and was sent at the principal so was the other. On a few words, they were best friends and they did everything together.

Neither was in a real relationship while they were in high school. Killian tried to be with a few girls, but those relationships were short and the girls always were jealous on his relation with Emma even if Killian told them that nothing was between them. One of them actually told Emma that she was a lucky girl to have a person like Killian. She knew that. She knew that she was lucky to have Killian as her friend. And while Killian tried to be with some girls, Emma didn't. She tried once, with a guy named Walsh, but after they had sex at a party he left her. Killian was so angry when she told him that he hunted the guy and broke his arm and a leg.

But in the end, with or without relationships, they were happy together. As friends. Even if, with time, they started to feel more for the other, no one said anything because they were afraid that they will lose their friendship.

"Do you think they will understand that between us is nothing?" Emma asked Killian one night while they were in the forest.

"Who?" Killian asked Emma looking confused.

"Other girls. Do you think that one day, they will understand that nothing is going on between us?"

"Hmm… Maybe." He said looking at the ski.

"You don't seem very upset, thought. What is going on with you?" She asked curious.

"Nothing, lasts." Killian told her smiling. "Now come. I want to show you something."

"Stars again?" She said looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"More than stars, Swan."

"You always say this."

"This one is special."

"You also say this every time you want to show me a star." She said laughing at him.

"This time is a constellation, actually. And it has a story."

"What story?"

"A love story. A story about a princess and a pirate."

"A princess and a pirate?"

"I thought you like these stories."

"And what gave you this idea?"

"The fact that once a month you beg me to watch The Princess Bride with you." He said smirking at her.

"This is true."

"Now, can you come here?" He said showing her the place that was next to him.

"Sure."

They stayed under the stars that night, together and deep down, Emma thought that she could get used to nights like this one. Just the two of them, under the stars, together. But she knew that nothing will happen between them. Killian always saw as his sister or as his best friend.

Emma fall asleep with Killian's arms around her, smiling and hopping that one day they will stay like this again and the only thing changed between them will be their relation.

~~KE~~

After a few months, they found themselves dancing in the night.

It was the night with the prom and after they spent hours with their classmates and their friends, they decided to go at their special place in the forest.

"I think you promised me a dance, Swan." Killian said looking at her.

"I didn't." She said smirking at him.

"No? I remember you saying that you own me a dance."

"I didn't. You never asked, actually."

"No?" He said coming closer to her.

"No." She said softly.

"Will I have the honor to dance with you tonight, Emma Swan?"

"Wow. This is a nice invitation." She said impressed.

"So?"

"Yes. But we don't have music here. We're in the middle on the forest."

"Let me handle this, Emma."

He took his phone and opened a quiet song that fit perfectly for a night like that. They danced together for a few minutes until he break the silence.

"Who would have guessed that we will spend the night of the prom together?" he asked whispering at her.

"I certainly did not."

"No? Why?"

"Because you seemed to be in love with Milah?"

Milah was Killian's ex-girlfriend, but they broke up a few days earlier. She didn't know why, since Killian refused to tell her the real reason.

"Ah."

"Ah? That's all you can say?"

"Yes."

The song changed, but he continued to keep her in his arms and dance with her under the star.

"It looks like we continue to be single all the time, lass."

"I noticed that."

"Let me tell you something, love. If when you will be 30 we will be still single, I will marry you." Emma stopped and looked in his eyes.

"Don't joke with things like that Killian." Emma whispered.

"I don't." He said looking at her serious.

"Killian…" He put a hand on her cheek and looked at her with his blue eyes.

"Emma. I. Am. Very. Serious." This time she could see in his eyes that he told her the truth.

Emma chose to put her head on his chest and stay quiet until the music will stop. That night, when she was in her room, she dared to think at a future with Killian Jones.

~~KE~~

For the next ten years they went to college, they meet new people, Emma met Neal and broke up after year together and also Killian met Laura, but broke up after three months. They still met every week and every month they had their night together watching The Princess Bride. After all those years, Emma still loved that movie and Killian already knew every line. Secretly he hoped that one day, he will have the occasion to tell Emma his version of "As you wish" .

On Emma's birthday, when she turned 30, Killian showed at her door with a bouquet of red roses.

"Killian?" Emma asked surprised. She didn't expect him to show at her door tonight. And especially not with so many roses.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

Killian entered in the living room and Emma expected him to give her the roses (since she thought they are for her) but instead of that, he started to talk.

"Do you remember when I told you that if we would still be single when you will make 30 years, I will ask you to marry me?"

"Yes. But Killian-" Emma tried to talk but was stopped by him.

"Please let me talk. I prepared this speech for a very long time."

"How long?"

"Years, actually."

"Years?"

"Indeed. Will you let me tell you everything?" He watched her nod and then he continued to talk. "When we met, we were just two kids who didn't know what friendship is or what love is, but we became friends and we started to make plans for the future, a future together, a future in which we wanted to go together at the same school, or in which we wanted to make stupid pranks to Granny because we knew that she loves them and she would give us a piece of her delicious pie." At that Emma started to laugh. She remembered very well that time when she and Killian made pranks to Granny just because she always love they and they jokes, so she would give them some of her famous pie. She watched at Killian while he continued.

"Once upon a time, you asked me if I thought if that one day, the other girls will understand that we are just friends and nothing is between us. I didn't want to make them to understand because I was falling for you. Hard. Milah saw it and this is why we broke up. I didn't want to tell, because I didn't want to make you feel bad and also, I didn't want to risk and ruin our friendship. I fell in love with you since we were in the high school but I didn't know how to tell you. You are an amazing, stubborn and beautiful woman. You thought that I was kidding when I told you that I will ask you to be my wife when you will be 30, but the truth is… I was very serious."

He took a breath and gave her the roses.

"I don't know what you will answer to me, but I always said that a man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets and this is me fighting. I love you Emma. I loved you since we were in the high school and I will always you till the last rose will die."

Emma looked at him confused. She knew that the roses don't life very much and if this was just a prank, she will punch him in the face. She looked closer at the roses and then she saw it. There were 30 real roses and a fake one. 30 will die in a few days, but one will live forever. Just like he said. He will always love her.

Emma was frozen in the place. She didn't know what to say. First his speech and now this? This might be the best gift she received in 30 years.

"Emma? Please say something."

"You didn't asked." She whispered still looking at the flowers.

"What?"

"You didn't asked me."

"Oh." He took something from the pocket and sit on one knee. Killian opened a red little box, then took her hand and asked "Emma Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes." She said quietly.

"What did you said?"

"I said yes, Killian! I loved you for so long! I was just afraid!"

"Emma Swan, you beautiful and amazing person!" He said raising and hugging her "Thank you, love."

"I should be the one to thank you, Killian." She said smiling.

"My love, I'm in love with you." He said simply.

"I love you too, Killian Jones." She said right before being kissed by him. By Killian Jones. Her first real friend, the first person who was close to her when no one was, her best friend, her fiancé and soon her husband.

This was indeed her best day.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Remember the wedding day**_

 _Inspired bu this photograph: . /cd22e448d76123c6a1ccf7840880f909/tumblr_nv7cryXHWX1rcw0gao1__

* * *

Emma was on the floor of her bedroom packing the rest of the stuff from her room, their room, hers and Killian's. They were moving in a bigger house, one near the water, because she was pregnant and the apartment she shared with Killian and Henry since they married became too small. She was pregnant with twins and she still had moment when she thought that is was a dream!

Emma couldn't believe that she finally had her own family. Three years ago, when she was sucked by the darkness she didn't believe that she would have all this one day, she hated to think at those times, those dark times when she wasn't herself, when she was so mad that she threw a curse at Mary Margaret, a curse that Killian took because he was a hero and with that move he almost died. Because of her. But everything ended well, Emma realizing what she did, kneeling next to a lifeless body. She started to cry, to tell him to came back to her, something not many Dark Ones did before and finally she kissed him. That's when she felt the darkness leaving her body and Killian's lips became warm under hers.

Emma still had moments when she wasn't sure of what she does. There was a time when she stopped doing magic because she was too afraid, but Killian, her sweet Killian convinced her once again that magic was a part of her, that what happened it wasn't because of her and she started to use magic again from time to time.

She didn't realize that she had tears in her eyes until she felt soft fingers caressing her cheek and saw her husband sitting in front of her.

"Are you okay, love?" Killian asked worried.

"Yes." She said smiling trying to assure him that everything is fine.

"Are you sure? Are the twins fine?" He asked again, not taking his hand from her cheek.

"Killian, I am fine and so are our little beans. Don't worry."

"Then why are you crying, my love?"

"It's just… Three years ago, when I became the Dark One, I stopped believing that one day I will have what I have now. You, Henry, two babies, a home, a big family… Maybe it's because of the hormones, or because of my stupid insecurities, but I am not sure I am capable enough to be a mother. I mean, I want these children, I am sure that they will have us wrapped around their little fingers since the first day, but what if I am not ready… What if someone attacks the town when I will give birth? What… what… what if… "

"Emma. Stop."

Killian looked at her and smiled. He looked deep in her eyes, like he always did and then got up and went to their nightstand. There were only a few frames with different photos with them together, with Killian and Henry, from their first Christmas as a family, just the three of them in front of the Christmas tree and pictures from their wedding and honeymoon, all of them waiting to be put in a box and moved on another nightstand. She saw Killian taking one frame and then coming back to her.

"Do you remember this day, right?" Killian asked. As he was sitting behind her this time he put the frame in Emma's lap and she recognized it in a moment.

"Of course. Is our wedding day. How could I forget?" She said caressing the picture.

"Do you know what I remember? Aside from you being the most beautiful woman from the world?"

"What?"

"I remember that you almost postponed our wedding, because it was raining outside and we wanted to get married on the beach."

"I remember that too."

"Do you remember what your mother told you?"

"I remember she told me something about the rain, but to be honest, I don't remember everything because I was too worried that we couldn't get married that day."

"Well, let me improve your memory."

* * *

 **One year ago**

He was looking outside, the lightnings were hitting the water with anger and he had to get married that day with his beautiful fiancee, who was also his True Love, Emma Swan. He never thought that one day he will get married, not until he met Emma and even then he had his doubts. They had many adventures, they defeated death, countless curses and villains, the darkness and yet after all these years they were still together. And they were getting married. They both wanted to have their wedding on the beach and they checked the weather every day for the last two weeks, when he went to sleep last night, everything was fine, there was no sign of any storm and yet, when he woke up he found a hurricane outside his window. Well, not really a hurricane, but the storm was bad enough.

A knock on his door stopped him from thinking too much about the weather. The person who entered in the room was a very worried David.

"What happened?" He asked when he saw David's face.

"You have to go into Emma's room."

"Why? What happened? I thought it was bad luck too see the bride before the wedding, mate. You told me this."

"I don't care, you have to go."

"David, what is going on?"

Did Emma had second thoughts about them? No that was im-

"Emma wants to cancel the wedding!"

"What?! Why?"

No, no, no. It couldn't happen. David just joking with him.

"I don't know! Go see her!"

He was in her room in less than five minutes. He entered in the room without knocking and found Emma on the couch with her hair made, her makeup all over her face because of the tears and in a green dress, clearly not the white one she had to wear that day, not that he knew how the dress actually looked.

"Killian?! What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret asked trying to hide Emma. "You can't be here."

"David told me to come."

"Mom let him in." Emma said from the couch, tears still falling around her face.

"But-"

"Please."

"Ok." Mary Margaret get away from his way and left the room angry, probably going after her husband to yell at him. But this wasn't Killian's concern, not right now. Right now he was worried for Emma.

"Love? Are you okay?"

"What did my father told you?" She asked looking at him with tears in the eyes.

"That you want to cancel the wedding." He said softly and he could see Emma's reactions in her eyes, like always.

"Oh, Killian! No, no, no, no." She said quickly taking his hand in hers. "I don't want to cancel the wedding. I said postpone the wedding, not cancel it."

"Why?"

"Killian, we talked so much about this day… We wanted to marry on the beach, everything was prepared there, we can't move everything now… This storm… It 's not what we thought will happen today…"

"Emma… It doesn't matter to me, love. It doesn't matter if we marry on the beach or at Granny. I just want to marry you! And if you want that too, I am willing to do it anywhere. The place doesn't matter, not for me… But if you really want to postpone the wedding, we will do it."

"Are you serious?" She asked surprised. He couldn't understand how and why after all these years he still can surprise her when he does something for her.

"I just want to make you happy Emma. This is all I ever wanted."

"Killian I -" Buy Emma couldn't finish because her mother entered the room with a big smile on her face, David, Robin and Regina behind her.

"Emma we heard what you said, that because of the storm you don't want to marry today and I want to tell you something. When it rains on someone's wedding day that means that the couple will have a happy marriage, they will have a happy family and, yes, there will be fights, there always are, but in the end everything will be fine. The rain is not a bad charm, it is actually a good one, one that tells you that you will have a rich marriage, not with money but with love and happiness!"

"We still don't have a place to marry! Everything was arranged on the beach and now I am sure that everything is destroyed!"

"That isn't true, actually." Regina said from behind her mother.

"What do you mean?"

"Take an umbrella and come with me." Regina told them and exited the room.

Everyone followed Regina to the beach, to the spot where Emma and Killian should have their wedding. Both of them froze in place when they saw what was there.

Every chair was decorated with blue and white material, just as they wanted, in the middle was a platform where Emma and Killian would say when they will say their vows and around the platform were flowers put on a archway. Until this point everything was as they wanted, what was a bonus, it was the royal material that went above the chair and platform, protecting them from the rain. The material was white, and it was arranged as a big tent, only bigger and with flowers and balloons everywhere.

"You did this?" Emma asked Regina.

"I thought that since I destroyed your parents wedding, at least I could do something nice for you."

"Thank you, Regina!" Emma said hugging the woman.

"What do you say, love? Should we take the rain as a good sign and marry? Or should we wait?"

Emma looked in his eyes and saw the hope and love. She knew that Killian will agree with her, no matter what and that was why he let her choose.

"We take it as a good sign." She said smiling and putting her almost-husband in a hug.

"I love you, Emma."

"Keep it for the wedding, Captain." They both started to laugh, knowing that that will be a great day for them, with or without rain.

* * *

"Do you remember now? What your mother said?"

"Happines and love. "

"Exactly. That might have been a stupid superstition for some, like Grumpy" they both started to laugh "but for us it was true. Look at us, ready to move in a new home, because this apartment won't be big enough for us, Henry and two little pirates running around. Yes, we had problems, in the past, and maybe we will have more in the future, but this is something we can't change. The only thing we can do, is to be there for each other. And trust me. No one will attack this town when you will give birth to the babies. I will make sure of that."

Hearing Killian talking like that made her cry again. He was right, they will be fine as long as they have each other, and they will, because they are True Love, they were made for each other and nothing will stop them.

"You are right. With everything."

"I know I am."

She put her head on his shoulder, the photo still in their hands. It was a photo Henry took right after the ceremony. They were in the rain, holding a transparent umbrella. She loved that photo because it was from her special day, a day that almost happened a few days later, a lucky day with rain falling around them. She will never forget their first kiss as husband and wife when she was so much in the moment that she had the impression that for a few minutes it was just the two of them, kissing under the rain, with the waves, thunders and lightnings around.


	30. Chapter 30

_**It's not Nerf, if it doesn't hurt.**_

So today I wanted some prompts and until I received some, I decided to look on the 'cs prompt' tag and found this one:

· _**"**_ _ **so my kid shot you with a nerf gun because sometime in the night they saw us having sex and thought you were hurting me so now we have to explain to our friends at the weekly breakfast meet why your eye is red a swollen bonus points if said friends didn't know about couple being a couple" by**_ _ **lightbrite-rebel**_

Also based on a true story because when I was 5 or 6 I entered in my parents' room while they had sex. Henry is 9 in this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

One night, Henry couldn't sleep. He turned around in the bed, played a game on his phone, listened to music, but he just couldn't sleep. So he decided to go and take a glass of milk because his mother told him that when you can't sleep, a glass of hot milk can help you.

So he rose from the bed, took his slippers with Spider-Man (they went perfectly with his pajamas... also with Spider-Man) and exited his room.

He started to walk on the hallway of the apartment when he heard some strange noises from his mother's room. 9 years old Henry thought his mother had a nightmare when he heard her so he opened the door a little and looked inside. He wanted to scream when he looked in the room, but something stopped him.

Killian, their neighbor was there. With his mother. They were both naked, in her mother's bed, and Killian was on top of her, his month at his mother's neck.

"Mommy?" Henry whispered but his mother yelled when Killian bit her neck.

That's how Henry realized that their funny neighbor was hurting his mother. She let out another scream when Killian moved on the other side of her neck and that's when Henry closed the door.

"Killian is hurting my mother! I have to stop him!" He said to himself determinate to help his mother.

He went back to his room and started to make a plan on how to revenge his mother and hurt Killian back.

* * *

In the morning, Henry was the first who entered the kitchen, followed, after a few minutes, by his mother.

"Morning kido." She said to him. Henry looked at his mother and started to inspect her and especially her neck.

"Mommy are you okay?" Emma looked confused at him.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Just asking…" He didn't want to tell her what he saw the night before because he was afraid of how his mother will react.

"Henry, is something wrong?" She asked when she saw her soon looking intensely at her.

"Nope."

"Good." She started to make breakfast when she stopped and look back at him. "I forgot to tell you. Killian is coming over for breakfast."

"What? Why?" Henry asked quickly.

"Henry? I thought you like him."

"Well… Maybe not always."

"Kido are you okay? You never say no to Killian coming over."

"I did not had too much sleep last night." He watched his mother closely and was surprised when she saw the cheek turning red.

"Why? Did you hear anything? I mean did you dream anything?"

"No. I just couldn't sleep."

"Oh…"

Right when Emma wanted to say something else a knock on the door stopped her. She opened the door and Killian entered their apartment.

"Morning love, Henry." He told them both.

"Mhm." Henry said refusing to look at him.

Killian looked at Emma in question but he didn't spoke and neither did Emma. Instead she just put the food on the table for all of them. The breakfast was strange. Usually, when Killian was there for breakfast, he and Henry always made jokes or made plans for the day. This time is was silence. An uncomfortable silence and Emma wished she wasn't there. She and Killian planned to tell Henry today that they were a couple and she thought that Henry would be happy since that meant that Killian will spend more time with them than before.

When Henry finished his meal he asked if he could go to his room and before she could answer he was already gone.

"What happened to him?" Killian asked.

"I don't know… He was like that since he woke up. He said he couldn't sleep too much."

"Do you think he…?"

"No. I asked him."

"Maybe he's just in a bad phase."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Come on, love. Let me help you cleaning."

Back in his room, Henry had his revenge ready. He knew that after breakfast, usually Killian helps his mother clean the table and then they just sit together at the table or on the sofa watching the TV. Henry didn't imagine that he would have to act so fast, but Killian was there and he had to do something before he could hurt his mother more.

He took his Nerf gun and went in the living. As he suspected his mother and his neighbor were on the sofa watching the TV. Henry raised his gun, target Killian's head and said:

"Hey Killian!"

When Killian turned to him Henry shot the "bulled" right into Killian's eye. In an instant Killian put his hands at the eye and screamed in pain.

"Head shot!" Henry started to yell in the room. "That's for hurting my mom, Killian!"

"Henry! What the…?!" Emma jumped from the sofa and looked angry at him.

"Mom! Language! Bad word mom!" Henry told her before she could finish.

"What is doing on here, Henry? Why did you shoot him?!" Emma yelled at him.

"He hurt you!" Henry told her pointing a finger at Killian.

"What?" Emma and Killian said in the same time.

"What are you talking about Henry? When did he hurt me?"

"Last night."

"Whaa…?"

"I couldn't sleep" Henry started before Emma could finish "So I remembered that you said that when people can't sleep, a glass of milk might help them. So I wanted to go and take a glass of milk but I heard some noises in your room. So I opened the door to see what happens and I saw him there, naked, on top of you and biting you neck. So I thought he hurts you and I wanted revenge." Henry said watching at Emma as she turned from white to red then a strange shade of yellow.

Emma didn't know what to say so she looked at Killian whose eye was red and she suspected that soon it will be a very pretty shade of purple.

"I wasn't… hurting her Henry." Killian said raising and looking at him, obviously still in pain.

"Then what did you do?"

"I was…. showing her … something."

"What?"

"Henry. This is really not something a child your age should know." Emma intervened.

"But I want to know!"

"Henry! I was showing to your mother how much I love her." Killian said and Emma looked at him surprised.

"What?" Henry asked even more surprised than Emma.

"When you love someone… You have to find was of showing him. Last night, I was showing to your mother how much I love her."

"You love my mother?"

"Not just your mother, Henry."

"We are together Henry. Like a couple. We wanted to tell you today." Emma said when Killian stopped.

"You are?!" Henry asked suddenly excited. "Does that mean you'll stay more with us?"

"Only if you want."

"YES!" Henry jumped to hug him.

"Stop right there." Emma said before Henry could jump on Killian.

"But-"

"You are grounded. You shoot Killian with your gun. In his eye! You are so grounded, young man."

"Mom… I was just trying to defeat you, come one. I didn't know…"

"Does that mean you can shoot someone?"

"When you are a superhero, yes."

"That's it. In your room, kido."

"Fiiine…" Henry said going back to his room.

"Come on, Killian. We have to put some ice on that eye." Emma told Killian after she heard Henry entering his room.

"You know, I need a black patch and I'll be a pirate." Killian said trying to smile at her.

"Yes, a pirate with a purple eye."

Emma took some ice and gives it to him. She watched as he put the ice on his eye and started smiling.

"Is this funny to you, love?"

"No."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"You love me."

* * *

Later that week, Killian's eye was still a strange shade of purple with yellow. It turns out that Henry can shoot really well with a gun (she took the gun and put it somewhere only she knows). But now, the only problem, was that today, she, Killian and Henry had to do to dinner with Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Robin and Ruby, and none of them knew about the relationship she was Killian had, and they had to explain why Killian's eyes looked so strange.

"I'm sure no one will observe."Killian said when they got ready for dinner.

"Your eye looks like an unripe blueberry."

"Are you sure you don't want me to wear that patch."

"No. Only I get to see that. In private." She said smirking at him.

"Fine. I'll put it later. Tonight. When we'll come back from the dinner."

At the dinner that was the first question they had to answer when they arrived.

"Killian!" Mary Margaret said when she saw him. "What happened to your eye?!"

"We played a game." Killian said looking at Henry.

"That's not true!" Henry responded.

"Henry hush!"

"Emma?"

"Shit." Emma said so just Killian (and Henry could hear her).

"Mom, language!"

 _Okay, too much Captain America for him_ , Emma though for herself

"Emma what is going on?"

'You see, Mary Margaret. Henry found out that we are together in a very special way.

"Yeah. One that requested a locker to your room." Killian completed.

"What?" They friends said in sync while Emma looked at Killian and both started to smile.

* * *

Did you like it? What do you think?


	31. Chapter 31

Little fic, set in the future, right after Emma and Killian kissed in front of Granny. They go home, they sleep, they do some stuff and they talk.

Rating: Smuff? Soft smut? Fluff? I don't know, I think all of them

Words: 1,915

I am sorry for any mistake, I just finished this fic, I re-read it twice and it's 1 AM. I'm sure there are still a few mistakes left, so I am sorry for them.

Enjoy!

PS: Maybe tell me what you think? I recently started to write fics again and I need some opinions...

* * *

Emma and Killian were in bed, together, finally getting the quiet moment they needed after the, literally, hellish months they had. Her head was on his naked chest, listening to do beating of his heart and moving her fingers up and down on his stomach. His arm was around her shoulders and his head in her hair. It was a nice and quiet moment, just the two of them in the big house Killian choose for them, for their future.

After they arrived in Storybrooke from New York and after her declaration in front of Granny they both decided that they really needed some sleep. Real sleep, not some other distraction. They left without a word to anyone else, walked hand in hand to their house, and when they were in their room Emma decided that she should let her parents know where they were while Killian was taking a shower. And Henry. So she sent a message to her parents and to Henry telling them that she and Killian went home to get some sleep. Henry answered that he will stay with Regina over night since she was now alone and still mourning after Robin while her mother called her back to arrange things for lunch together the next day.

After Killian it was her turn to take a shower and then they sat on the bed together, under the soft material of the blanket, she was dressed on a blue night dress and him only in a pair of shorts. Emma can't remember when she fell asleep but she did it facing Killian and with a hand on his chest making sure that she wasn't dreaming and he was truly there with her. She woke up 7 hours later, it was too early for anything but she was hungry. She raised from the bed, exited the room and went in the chicken to prepare herself a sandwich. While she was working on it she decided to make on for Killian as well when she felt his arm coming around her and his lips on her bared shoulders.

"What are you doing, my love?" He asked her softly.

"I was hungry. And I thought that maybe you are too."

"I am hungry indeed, but for something else." Killian whispered in her ear.

* * *

She forgot about the sandwiches when she turned to face him and his lips fell on hers. They continued to kiss, softly until she couldn't take it anymore.

"I remember you promised me fun but we never had that fun. You also promised me a nightcap but you were too jealous to let us have a nightcap. Maybe we should, finally, have both of them." Emma said pressing another kiss on his lips.

The kiss continued until he lifted her on the counter and Emma stopped.

"Not here. In the bed."

She put her legs around his hips and he lifted her and carried her back to their room. When they entered in their room he put her gently on the bed then kissed her harder than before.

"Killian" Was all she was able to say.

His good arm raised her dress and his lips followed the path to her breasts. She moaned when his lips found one of her nipples. Her hands moved to his hair and her hips raised a little pressing into his. She moved her hands from his hair to his face and guided his face to hers.

"Not now. We have time for this later." She told him softly.

"Aye, my love." He pressed another kiss on her lips but she had to break it to take off the dress while he took care of his pants.

It wasn't much after that. They continued to kiss while she guided him to her entrance. She was already wet, even without foreplay and he smiled at her. Emma stopped herself from crying out when he entered in her, but couldn't stop a little moan escaping her lips. It's been a while for her and he was big but it also felt so good. He stopped to let her adjust and when she nodded and told him she was fine he started to thrust into her and Emma just felt him going in and out, in and out. Her moans encouraged him to continue and he started to thrust faster and faster until she felt all his muscles tense up and get tighter and tighter. She knew he was close and so was she.

"Don't stop." Emma said when she felt him slowing down.

"I can't-I don't want to." Trying to breathe normal.

"It's fine." She told him softly.

"Come, Emma."

"Together." She whispered to him.

After 5 more thrusts he shuddered violently. But he didn't stop. He continued until she came.

After that he put his head on her chest. His fingers found hers and they linked together. Both of them were shaking. It was the first time they had love and she loved it.

"That was-" He started but she didn't let him finish.

"A one time thing?" She asked smiling for herself.

He raised his head and looked into her eyes.

"You said that some time ago and look at us now. We are True Love."

"I was kidding. That definitely wasn't a one time thing."

"Yeah. More like a 'for the rest of the eternity' thing."

"I love you, Killian. With all my heart." Emma told him looking into his blue eyes.

"And I love you, Emma. With my everything. In this life, in the past life, in the next life. You will forever be my love, my True Love."

She smiled at him when she saw the intensity behind his eyes after his declaration and she kissed him. Their fingers were still entwined, he was still on top of her but they kissed lazily ignoring everything around them. For the moment it was just them in their bed. When they broke the kiss because of the lack of air, Killian moved. He said on his back on the bed and Emma moved to stay on his chest.

They stayed like that for a few moments, his lips pressing on her head, into a comfortable silence until Killian decided to speak.

"Did you ever thought that we will end like this when we first meet?" He asked her.

"I didn't even thought I will let you survive when we first meet." She said starting to laugh.

"Oh really? Did you?"

"Yeah. You have to admit that you were a pain in the ass the first time we were in the Enchanted Forest." She said raising her head and looking at him.

"I can show you what a pain in the ass I can be." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"You are ruining the moment." She said putting her head on his chest again.

"Sorry, love. Ok, ok, I'm serious now."

Emma sighed and moved her head to the pillow so she could see his face.

"Did you thought, even for a moment, that we will end up like this?"

"No. Not for a long time. Did you?" She asked him back.

"Not at first, no. I was too obsessed with my revenge. But I started to think about it before Neverland, when I turned my ship and came back. Still, I didn't thought this far. I didn't dare to think that we might be True Love, not then. I hope that perhaps we could be friends."

"But when did you do it? I mean, when did you start to think that you would like to be more between us?"

"Um… When you chained me to a tree and told me that you will let the ogres to eat me." He said laughing. "Which, by the way, I am till wondering. Would you have left me to die back then?"

"I'm serious Killian. And no, I wouldn't have left you to die. I need you so I can come back to Henry. But the thought was in my mind for sure."

"I started to love you in Neverland." Killian said continuing their previous discussion. "I didn't realize at first but while we were there I started to fall for you more and more every day. After you kissed me I realized what I really fell for you. But then everything happened and..."

"You loved me for so long." Emma said putting a hand on his face.

"And I will love you even more than that."

"It took me so long to realize that I truly love you. I needed a few courses to realize that I have feelings, hard feeling for you and even more to realize that I love you."

"A few courses?"

"Two. That year when you were in Enchanted Forest and I was in New York and then Zelena's curse... That's when I realize that I had strong feelings for you. When you almost died. For the first time." She articulated every word of the last sentence.

"I promise you I'll never die again."

"Well you better not. I don't think Zeus will be willing to send you back next time."

"Then it won't be a next time."

"Good."

"We went through so much together." Emma said. "Curses and death and different time lines and three different lands. I meet two different versions of you." She said giggling.

"Don't." He already knew what she was going to say since she said it before.

"And both were jealous of you." She continued.

"And they both felt something strong for you."

"They did. Didn't they?"

"Yeah. You know what that means Emma? That in every world, in any conditions, we are meant the meet and fall in love for each other." He said serious this time.

"Do you think so?"

"I definitely think so. But I like this world, this time, the most. Because we grown together not just as a couple but as persons. I've seen the light again, you guided me thought it while I broke your falls, I destroyed them and I never indent to let them build again."

"We have a future in front of us." Emma said happy.

"Aye, that we have. And I indent to give you the future you truly deserve. With a big family, a family of our own."

She knew what he meant by that. She knew since the first time she saw this house. But she wasn't mad, she loved the idea of them having a family together. She loved the thought that maybe one day there will be a mini Emma or a mini Killian around the house to make them their life harder than any curse and any villain ever did. And is she had to be honest, Emma couldn't wait for that day in the future.

"I'd like that very much." She told him when she realized that she still didn't responded.

She pressed her lips quickly on his and then put her head on his chest again. They stayed like that, in silence, until she thought that he fell asleep and that's why she said the following words.

"I wouldn't have minded if you would have proposed in Camelot with Liam's ring." She said without looking at him because she was sure he was asleep which is why she was so surprised when she heard him saying:

"I know." She felt him smiling against her hair and she did the same on his chest, pressing a kiss where his heart is.


	32. Chapter 32

Based on those 2 seconds from the new promo. You know what seconds. Those with Killian and Emma making out on a couch. Here is that scene TWICE and the script tase about Henry being with Regina.

* * *

After Emma's grand declaration of love in front of Granny's, she and Killian had to decide between going inside with her parents, Henry, Regina and maybe Zelena to explain everything to Dr. Jekyll or go home and fulfill what she promised to Killian in the Underworld, which is to sleep for a week (even if it was barely 1 PM). They decided that after being the Dark Ones, after being to the Underworld and back and after their separate new adventures, they deserve some solo time, just for the two of them. So after Emma went quickly inside of Granny, to say to her parents that she is going home with Killian and after Henry assured her that he will stay more at Granny's with Violet, she and Killian started to walk hand in hand to their house.

Emma remembered too well what happened the last time when they were there together and a glance at Killian told her that he knew too. What he doesn't know is the pain she felt after his death. How she stood on the couch looking at nothing, holding his ring and thinking over and over again about their time together, about the short time they had together and imagine things that will never happen.

"Are you okay?" Killian asked her once they were in the living room.

"I want to redecorate. I want new paint, I want pictures with us and our family all over the walls. And I want a new couch. That is the first thing we are going to buy. A new couch." She said determinate.

Killian looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, we will do all that and more. This is our home, Emma. I want us, I want you, to fell good here, feel relaxed. But-" he said starting to walk toward the couch and sitting on it. "This is really comfortable. Why do you want to change it?"

She didn't look at him. Instead she looked on the window, at the ocean that was there.

"Emma?" Killian asked rising from the couch and coming to her. "What is in your mind, my love? Tell me."

She moved her head as a 'no' without looking at him. She didn't want to remember that night. She couldn't tell him why she wanted a new couch without starting to cry.

"I can't." She murmured.

"Please?"

She looked in his pleading eyes and she knew she has to tell him. She promised him that she won't put up her walls ever again.

"After" she started but stopped to take a deep breath "After you died, after I killed you, I came here, alone, because I didn't want anyone with me. I just stayed there, on that damned couch, thinking about you, about us, about what we had and what we will never have for hours. I don't want to remember all about that night when I look at it or when I sit on it." She said looking at Killian. She felt a tear on her cheek and saw Killian's hand coming to her face. He wiped her tears with a finger and kept his hand there.

"I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ever again. And yes, we will change it. We will burn this one if you want. And we will take a new one, more comfortable."

"Good." she smiled at him.

She put her arms around him and kissed him. It started softly with her arms around his neck and his hand in her hair but soon became more hated, Killian's hands move on her hips, under her t-shirt and she shuddered when she felt the cold metal of his hook on her skin… She felt him moving and she moved with him until he hit the couch with the back of his legs. He fell on in and she fell with him, on his lap. She was on him now, but that didn't stop her from kissing him. She moved her hips while she was still on his lap and in that moment she didn't know who moaned louder, her or him. Him because of her movement or she because of what she felt in the moment she moved. He was already hard for her while Emma felt the heat coming down on her.

The only problem was… that Killian stopped kissing her.

"No, don't stop." Emma said pressing her forehead on his.

"We are on the couch. We can move if… if you don't feel well here." Of course, always thinking about her wishes.

"If you would keep moving your mouth and hands like that, I wouldn't care even if we were on the floor, Killian. I don't want to move from this place. I waited long enough for this, I don't want to wait anymore."

"You waited for this, huh?" Killian asked smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

They started to kiss again, hungrily this time until Emma felt his hands on the back of her legs. Killian raised her while she was still on his lap and moved her on the couch. She was on her back in a second and he was on top of her shortly after that. She let out a moan when he felt him, every part of him, pressed on her.

"I love you." She said between kisses.

"I love you too."

They started to move their hands, to touch each other like they never did before. She moved her hands on his back and then under his jacked and t-shirt, feeling his bare back for the first time, while one of her legs moved around his hip and pressed him harder on her. This time they both moaned and he moved his hands so he can lift her blouse. She felt everything moving all at once when his hand was near her chest and his mouth on her neck.

"Killian." She moaned in his ear.

"Do you like that, don't you?" He asked moving his mouth lower.

Instead of answering Emma moaned again. That's when she felt everything moving again.

"Do you do that?" Killian asked raising his head and looking at her.

"No?" In that moment the whole house moved again harder.

"It's from outside." Killian said. They both mover their heads to look on the window but they coudn't see anything.

"I'm not moving from here." Emma warned him.

"Emma."

"Uh! Fine. But we are getting back to work after we see what is going on." They rose from the couch, adjusted their clothes and went outside to see what disturbed them.

Outside, on the sky was some kind of flying ship.

"What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea."

The ship continued to fly in the sky, but when it was about the forest a blast of magic hit it and the ship started to fall. In the next second her phone started to ring.

"I guess that was our quite moment." Killian said looking softly at her.

"Uh! I can't believe this."

"We will continue tonight." He said winking at her.

"It could take a lot of time to see what is going on here."

"You still need to sleep. I will be sure that you get some sleep. Trust me."

"Ok. But first let's see what is going on here."

And with that they both started to walk towards the town.

* * *

Later that night they were again on the couch, boxes of pizza and glasses of wine were on the table in front of them and some shitty movie on the television.

They came back from their little adventure in the forest a few hours ago without a clue of who was in the ship since no one was there when they arrived in the forest, and even worse, without a clue of who shoot the ship. So Snow told her that she should go back home and take some rest because since there is a new villain in town she will need it.

Emma took Killian with her, went back home, changed in something more comfortable, ordered two big pizzas and started to watch TV. When pizza came they ate in silence, Emma's

legs throwed over his and half of her body lying on the couch. That's how, after pizza, Killian went back to his previous position on top of Emma, kissing her.

"Wait. What about Henry? What if he comes?" She asked him.

"He's with Regina."

"How do you know that?"

"I…. I talked with him. While you were ordering pizza Henry sent me a message and told me he will stay with her over the night."

"Oh. Ok then." Emma said starting to kiss him again.

When they remained without air Emma started to undress him of his t-shirt and Killian started to kiss her down to her chest, his hand moving from under her shirt into her pants. They were so caught up in the moment, and in each others, that they didn't heard the front door opening or the foots that followed.

They just heard the person talking behind them.

"Ewwww! Go to your room, guys!" Henry's voice made them both jump, lucky for them just Killian was shirtless.

"Kid! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Regina." Emma said frantic.

"I was! Until Zelena came there with the baby because she didn't stopped crying and Zelena needed Regina's help. I couldn't sleep so I thought that I better come home. I didn't know you guys were having…. "

"If you finish that sentence you are grounded for the next month." Emma threatened him.

"Again. Ew. I'm going to me room, I hope I will get some sleep." Henry leaved them and Emma looked at Killian. She looked at him, he looked at her, and both had red faces.

"I swear I didn't know." Killian said.

"It's okay."

She gave him back his t-shirt, Killian put it on and then he stretched in the sofa, putting his head on her chest. Emma put her hands in his hair and started to play with it.

"You are getting a hair cut tomorrow morning." She said playing with the hair from the base of his neck.

"Do I?"

'Yes, it's too long."

"You are right. I guess I will start to wear it in a ponytail again."

"Again?" She started laughing.

"Don't ask. It's a story for another time."

"Ok."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, watching TV while she continued to play with his hair, until Emma started to talk.

"It will always be like this, isn't it?" Emma asked him.

"What?"

"Every time we want to… you know… there will always be something or someone to stop us, isn't?"

"No, Emma. Trust me, we will do it."

"You are so sure of this." She said starting to laugh.

"Well, we have a dungeon under our house. We can always hide there and pretend we don't know they are looking for us until we make love so many times that we will get bored."

"Oh my God!" She laughed even harder. "That is so kinky and such a big cliché! A pirate, a princess and a dungeon? Yeah, original as hell Killian. And what makes you believe that we will EVER get bored of that? Are you that bad?" She said teasing him.

"You wish to know, my love."

"I certainly do, my love." She said imitating his accent and pressing a kiss on his head.


	33. Chapter 33

Made after 6x01, when I thought Emma and Killian were already living together.

 **Emma can't sleep after she finds out what the vision really means and she regrets that she can't tell Killian the truth.**

* * *

They came back home around 3AM, too tired and too upset to even think about continuing what they started earlier in the day. Emma knew Killian didn't buy her lies about being fine and just stressed, but she was happy he didn't try to make her talk after their shared drink at Granny's. She needed time to process everything and to understand what she has to do next.

They entered their room and went to bed almost immediately, without another word. It wasn't how she imagined their first night together in their room (she imagined less clothes and more happiness). Emma moved her head and put in on his chest and he put an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss on top of her head. Emma stands like that for almost an hour without falling asleep. It wasn't like she didn't want to, Killian's arms were so calming that she wanted to sleep for days with them around her, the problem was that every time she closed her eyes she saw them again. Images of her death, her family scared for her, Killian's arms around Henry to protect him from seeing her falling. The sword that was put in her. The worst part was that she felt the pain when she was stabbed and she couldn't stop herself to wonder if that was what Killian felt when she had to stab him.

When she was sure Killian was asleep she moved herself from his arms and rose from the bed. She went to the window and stayed on the sill, looking at the ocean and the sky. She hated that Killian was mad at her. She knew he was, even if he tried to keep it to himself, even she was mad at herself. She hated that she had to keep everything for herself, that she couldn't let him help her, that she does what she promised him she won't do again. She put her walls back up, letting him on the outside. But she just got him back! Zeus himself gave him another chance at live and she knew that if she told him, he would do anything to protect her, even risk his life for her. Again. And she couldn't go through that ever again. She loved him too much, he meant too much to her.

She moved her head and looked at him. Somehow, he looked younger in his sleep, more peacefully than he was when he was awake, like nothing was bad in the word. Except it was.

"I am sorry, my love." She whispered in the night to him. "I wish I could tell you. I love you so much, Killian."

She moved her head again to look at the sky. She stayed like that, thinking for what felt like an eternity, Tears started to fall but she didn't moved to wipe them, she let them fall. She let the moon and the stars watch her as she cried, thinking about the visions and about a future she may never had. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't heard Killian move, or rising from the bed and moving to her. She just felt his arms around her and his head on her shoulder.

"I love you too." He whispered on her skin, pressing a kissing behind her ear. "I wish you would let me in. Tell me what makes you so sad and let me help you."

"I can't." She said moving her head so she could press her forehead to his. "I just got you back. I can't tell you now." She told him leaving another tear falling down her cheek.

"When you will be ready. I will be here for you. Always. And I will help you with any problem because you are my everything, Emma. I love you to the moon and back, my love."


	34. Chapter 34

I am sorry, I was in a bad mood when I wrote this.

* * *

When Emma entered in the room she stopped stunned in the entrance. She looked in front of her and was amazed of the fact that her room, their room, was covered in red rose petals and the only light in the room came from the candles that were arranged carefully on the closets and the table.

"Killian?" Emma asked when he didn't appeared.

She felt a hand covering her eyes and the she felt his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Close your eyes, get a few steps into the room and then look at me." He whispered in her year.

Emma did as he said and when she turned and look at him he was on one knee, a rose in his hook and a red velvet box in his hand. She knew this would be something special since she saw the room but she didn't know it would be this special.

"Love, my love, my Swan, my Emma. When we've met I was a vengeful pirate, drunk with my goal to kill the person who took everything away from me but I didn't realized that the day we've met, I've met the person who would change everything in my life. I found a home with you. I found a family, friends and most importantly, Emma, I found love. I found what I lost many years ago and what I thought I would never have. Love, True Love. So tonight I want to give you the last piece of myself and ask you if you want to do me the favor of being my wife."

Emma was in tears. She wanted that more than anything because what Killian said was exactly what she felt since the day they met.

"Oh, Killian." Emma said letting the tears fall. "I want that more than anything." But she knew she can't have it. Not when she knows her future. "But I… I can't do it, my love." Emma told him between tears.

She watched his face falling and tears escaped his eyes.

"Wha… why… Why Emma?"

"I'm dying. I can't marry you when I know I'll die."

"No. That's not true. Who told you that, who lied to you, Emma?"

"It's my future, Killian. It's my future as a Savior." She stepped in front of him and put a hand on his cheek. She watched him as he closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"I won't accept this. We… we worked too hard. It can't end like that."

"Killian-"

"No, my love. I swear to you that nothing, NOTHING, will stop me from fighting and offering you the future you deserve. Nothing. Do you hear me, Emma Swan? I love you with all my heart and I would go to the end of the Earth for you. I would follow you anywhere, in life or death, because I can't imagine a life, even a day, without you." She was crying so hard right now that he had to stop, to hug her and try to calm her.

"I want to marry you more than anything." She said between tears. "But I want to be sure that I will… that I will life to become your wife… before… before accepting your offer.


	35. Chapter 35

**One last favor**

 **Emma has a little chat with Zeus**

Based on the response of this story on Tumblr, this is my best fanfic ever!

* * *

Emma knew she was falling. The pain in the stomach burned her from inside out and she could hear someone screaming in the distance. Maybe it was Killian, maybe her parents or even Henry? Oh God. Henry was there, watching as she is killed by some person in a hood. And her parents. They had to see how their child is killed in front of them, their baby… they had just a few years together. Killian. Killan had to watch his first love being killed in front of him and now again… this time his True Love. She was sorry that she had to put him through this. Their relationship would have been so beautiful but sadly their relationship had to die with her.

She couldn't even understand what the person (persons?) yelled. It was her name or something else? She felt something cold under her body and under her head but she was too tired to complain. She closed her eyes and let the sleep come.

"I'm sorry." she tried to say but she didn't know if she really said it or if it was just in her mind.

The darkness came shortly after that. At first it was cold and silent, so silent that it would scare even the bravest warrior. Then she saw it. It was little at the beginning but it started to be bigger and bigger. She tried to talk and move but she couldn't. She waited until the light was bigger than her. It hurt her eyes, the light, it was so bright, but beautiful in a way. She wondered if this is what Killian saw when he walked into the light in the Underworld. It was the same light? It was another?

She knew she was dead but did that meant that she had no unfinished business? Was she in heaven? Suddenly everything became clear and Emma realized that she wasn't dressed in her black clothes, but instead she was dressed in a long white dress, made from silk.

"Where am I?" She said looking around her. The place was big, everything was painted in shades of white. It looked like a palace.

"What are you doing here, child?" She heard a voice behind her. She turned around and found a man, a young one, dressed in some kind of white dress.

"Who are you?"

"Your True Love didn't talk about me?" The man asked her.

"You are Zeus?" Emma said stunned.

"Surprised?"

"I thought you are bigger."

"That's my form when I talk with humans." Zeus explained to her.

"Where am I?"

"Mont Olympus, of course. This is my temple." He said showing the place with his hands.

"Wow." Emma let out a breath.

"I asked you something earlier, Emma. What are you doing here?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all your names. I know who and what you are."

"I died."

"Well that's unfortunately." Zeus said, made a pause and then continued again. "I sent Captain Jones back to Earth and then you come here not even a month later? You know his coming back to you was definitive, right? You didn't have to take his place."

"I know. I… this was the destiny of the Saviors."

"That's a foolish thing, Emma."

"I don't want to be here." Emma said looking at him. "I had a life and a future with my family."

"Yes, I know."

Emma wanted to ask him, she hoped that maybe he would do another good thing and he would send her back.

"I will." Zeus said smiling at her.

"You what?"

"I will send you back, Emma."

"How did you know?" Emma said stunned again.

"I can hear everyone's minds. I will send you back, as a last favor to you, for everything you've done on Earth."

"May I ask you something?"

"You may."

"Why? You sent Killian back and now me. Why? And don't tell me it's because of what we've done on Earth and Underworld."

"It's not just because of that Emma. I am a big fan of True Love, true True Love. Not like someone we both know. I actually do something for the True Love couples. You two, you were killed and hurt and you didn't deserve that."

"But you hate people."

"No, that's something your people said. And I took care of that person." He winked at her. "Go now. I can hear your captain praying to me." With a wave of his hand a new light appeared.

Emma nodded at him and started to walk to the new light.

"Emma." Zeus stopped her. She turned to face him and he started to talk again. "This was the last time. No more dying until it's your time, sweetheart."

"Yes." She smiled and him and continued to walk.

When the light was wrapped around her she felt a warm touch. She closed her eyes and imagined Storybrooke, her home, her family, Killian.

When she opened her eyes she was met with blue ones with tears in them. Killian's arms were around her and she was still on the street.

"Killian?" She whispered to him.

"My love?" He asked as if he couldn't believe that she was really there.

"He did it again. He sent me back."

"My God." Killian said smiling and then leaned it to kiss her.

Above them, in the night, a star was brighter than the others. Zeus was looking on Earth as a pirate and a princess were reunited again and hopefully for the last time.


	36. Chapter 36

**The future looks beautiful**

 **My parents have been married thirty six years and my dad had to work a few hours early this morning (he refs hs football for extra cash), while he was gone my mom went to Dunkin Donuts to get breakfast and bought him his favorite muffin to surprise him when he came home and when he did it was with her favorite muffin from Dunkin Donuts and you know what I'm so not interested in all the cynical bs about love and marriage being fake like if that's not some romantic shit right there idk what is.**

* * *

Henry Mills was back in Storybrooke for the weekend, along with his fiancée Violet to break the news of their engagement to their families and they decided to stay at his parent's house since they had more free rooms and now that Liam, Anastasia and Sophie were bigger and it was as quiet as it can be in a house with three adolescents.

Emma and Killian have been married for 20 years now. 20 years in which they demonstrated that everything was possible, even to change your destiny and came back to life more than anyone is capable. They married after Emma's faith has been change and for four years they've tried to have children. It didn't work in the beginning, but the happy moment came when both of the almost lost their hope and when they started talk about adopting a child. Yet, they adopted Sophie Marie Jones, even if Emma was pregnant with twins. Liam and Anastasia Alexandra Jones were as beautiful as their parents. Liam Jones had their fathers dark hair and their mothers green eyes while Anya, as they called their daughter, had her mother's blonde hair and her father's blue eyes. Both of them, along with Sophie and Henry, received all the love Killian and Emma could give and even some more. But sadly Henry had to move in New York for college, were he studied literature and Violet went with him to study music. Now they were both engaged and Henry was ready to publish his first book about a princess and a pirate.

Of course, neither Emma nor Killian knew about this. Henry decided to give them the first copy of the book this weekend as an early gift for their 20 years anniversary, since the book, was, in fact, about them and their story together.

On Saturday morning, when Henry woke up, he was alone in his room. He dressed and went in the kitchen where he found Emma, Violet and his brothers.

"Morning everyone." He saluted, waving at his mother and kissing Violet on the cheek.

"Morning Henry." Emma answered to him.

"Were is dad?"

"Oh. Killian had to go earlier at the docks because he had something to do about one of his old pirate friends. He will be back shortly. But am I afraid that I have to go for a little while in the town as well."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes, sure. I just have to get some things for a bigger breakfast." She said smiling at him. "I made coffee, kid. Or you know, if you want some hot chocolate."

"Mom, I'm a man now."

"You will always be my kid. Kid." Emma said softly to him and exiting from the room.

"She is so sweet." Violet said to him.

"Yes. But to me, you are sweeter." He said leaning to kiss her on the lips.

"Ewwww." Come from the other side of the table, from the twins. Sophie's eyes were in the book in front of her, but her cheeks were pink as a sign that she saw them too.

"Gross!" Anya yelled at him.

"What? You are old enough. I bet you see mom and dad kissing every day. And maybe even you kissed someone." Henry teased them.

"Henry!"

"Anya kissed Dimitri the other day, Henry!" Liam said quickly to him.

"Liam!"

"I missed this." Henry said to Violet.

"I bet you did. But don't worry. One day you will be tired of this happening every day." Violet told him smiling at him. He smiled at her knowing very well what she wanted to say and what they talked about a few days ago.

"I can't wait for it."

Henry went to put himself a cup of coffee when he heard the front door opening. And then saw Killian entering the room.

"Morning Henry, Violet, kids." He told to everyone.

"Morning dad!" Henry answered to him. "What do you have there? Mom said you were to the docks." He asked looking at the brown bag in his hand.

"On the way home I walked pass the bakery and something smelled very good. I walked inside and they had these freshly made bearclaws. I just had to take one for your mother since she adores them so much. Also I have something for all of you, but first you have to finish your breakfast."

"We are adults." Henry said smiling at him and shaking a finger from him to Violet.

"Still my child." Killian said smiling.

"Now where is your mother?"

"She said she has to go into town to take something for breakfast."

"Oh. Well then, I'm going to change and I will be back with you in a moment."

Not long after that Emma entered in the room with the same brown bag as Killian's.

"What do you have in there?" Henry asked her as well.

"The bakery had freshly made muffins. I was there to take blueberry muffins for everyone and apple muffins for Killian because he loves them. Why?"

"Well." Henry said moving his head to the bag Killian left on the table.

"Aww. He did it again, didn't he?" Emma asked Henry.

"Yes. He's upstairs."

"I am going to him. I will be back." Emma said winking at him.

"It's so cute! They were in the same place at different times but they bought what the other loves. They did that a lot when you were still here?" Violet said to him.

"They did. Sometimes it was so annoying."

"They are so romantic, Henry."

"You mean I am not?" Henry said playfully.

"You are. But look at them. They've been together for so long and they still love each other like the first time."

"I guess that's what True Love it's like, after you've been together for so long."

"Do you think we will be like them?"

"I will certainly try to." He said kissing her on the lips and ignoring his brothers.

The rest of the morning was spent in the kitchen with the family. Henry couldn't take his eyes from his parents. Now that he was as in love with Violet as they were with each other, Henry wished that the two of them could have the same thing his parents have. Cute little moments, out of nowhere, along with long and romantic nights and days. He never understood love more than that morning.

(Maybe only when he saw Violet in the wedding dress and then when he holds his daughter for the first time.)


	37. Chapter 37

**Fight me**

 **Summary: Emma is hurt in an accident and she needs to go to the hospital were she fighs with the doctor. (I suck at this, sorry.)**

* * *

When Emma went to work that day, she didn't imagine she will end in the hospital. She was after a drug dealer called Jafar (on the streets) that day and she wanted to get him because the payment would help her pay her rent for at least three months. She knew she should take someone with her, at least David or Graham but she didn't and she ended shot in the arm, with a broken leg and in the hospital. At least her guy ended with a broken leg too and an almost broken arm AND in prison.

But right now Emma had another problem. The doctor would come any moment to check her vitals and she was really afraid of the doctors. Well, not by the doctors as persons, because they were just doing their job but mostly because of what they can do to her, injections for example, is one of the thinks she doesn't want to do and if even one doctor would dare to come to her with a needle, she will stick that needle in his ass.

She had to do something and quickly.

That's why, when the doctor came, he found her against the wall beside her bed and wall of pillows in front of her.

"What are you doing here, Miss Swan?" He asked her stunned by the scene in front of him.

Damn he was good looking and he had an accent.

"You are not coming near me, buddy." She told him seriously, pointing a finger at him.

"Love, you shall lie down. The more you relax the faster you'll get better and you will be out of here. And that broken leg needs rest. A lot."

"Oh I will lie down. After you are out of the room." She said just as serious as before.

"Are you afraid of me? I am not going to do anything to you." He said to her and thanks to her talents she knew he said the truth. Still, she couldn't risk with him.

"Do you have a needle in there, somewhere?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"If I will tell you no, will you let me check your vitals?"

"No. You have to fight me, first." She said stubborn.

"Look, lass. It's almost midnight and I was here since 4am. Please let me do my job so I can go home and sleep and you can get some sleep as well." He told her tired.

"Fine. But no needles."

"I swear no needles."

She let him do his job. While he checked her vitals she took a better look at him. He was cute. His eyes especially, were really special. They were blue like the sky or the sky when you are up there flying. And a better look at them made her seen the tiredness in his eyes.

"Look at me." He told her.

"Oh I do." She said in a slow voice. She thought that she said that in her mind but her month spoke without her knowledge and she said it out loud.

Even if he heard her, and she knew he heard her, he didn't say a word. He just smirked and continued to do his job putting a light in her eyes.

"Well, Miss Swan. Everything is good for now."

"Can I go home now?"

"No. You'll stay here tonight and tomorrow I will come and take a look at you again. If you will be alright then you will be able to walk back home. Although maybe 'walk' it's a big word seeing your leg." She smirked at her.

"Funny." She said unamused.

"Lie down, love. And get some sleep."

"Fine."

She watched him walking towards the door. She started to admire his back when suddenly he turned around catching her staring at him.

"One more question."

"No."

"How did you get so many pillows?" He continued ignoring her.

"I am a woman with many resources. And one of your nurses is my best friend's girlfriend."

"That explains it. Good night Miss Swan."

"It's just Swan. I hate when people call me 'miss'."

"Fine, Swan. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Now rest." He said putting a hand on the door handle.

"Hey. No needles." She said after him.

"We'll see about that."

Laughing he turned and excited the room leaving her alone. She took her phone to send a message to Ruby explaining what happened and were she is (although she had a feeling that her friend already knew about her situation) when she realized that she didn't know his name. She was so busy keeping him away from her that she forgot to ask him what was his name. Well, tomorrow is a new day after all.

The next day when he came back to see her she was the first to talk.

"I want to know your name." Emma said to him.

"Have you finally realized you don't know it?" He asked her.

"Will you tell me or not?"

"It's Killian Jones."

"Emma Swan. But you already know that." She said moving her good arm.

"I know and now I have to check on you again. I want to see your arm too. Please."

"You'll have to fight me."

"Again with this?"

"Yes. A-" She couldn't finish what she wanted to say because she started to couch and suddenly she felt the air leaving her lungs.

"Love?" He said in a worried voice.

"I-I… can't… breath." She was able to tell him.

"Raise your hands, Emma." He said coming to put a hand on her back and helping her raising her wounded arm. Fortunately the couching stopped shortly after.

"Ouch." She said when she realized that her arm was in the air. Killian helped her putting her arm back on the bed.

"Do you still want me to fight you?" He asked her smiling.

"Only if you want to." She said smiling at him too.

"I don't. I know you would win anyway."

"How do you know?"

"I read your file. I know why you are here."

"Ugh. Doctors."

"Do you want me to get a needle?"

"NO!" Emma yelled at him.

He launched at her and started to check her again and this time he controlled her lungs as well.

"You seem okay, love."

"Can I go home?" She asked him hopefully/

"Do you have someone who can take you from here?"

"I can call my friend."

"Male… friend?" He said scratching the back of his ear.

"Girl friend, not that it's your business. But I have to appreciate the subtlety of your question."

"It worked, didn't it?" He admitted to her, his cheeks turning red.

"It did."

She stared at him for a moment, not being able to understand why he would care the gender of her friends.

"Okay then. Yes, you can go home. But! You need rest, Emma. Your leg needs rest so it can heal properly. Also the bandage from your arm has to be changed every eight hours. And you need to stay in bed for a few weeks. Can you do that?" He asked her putting the doctor face back on.

" I can change my bandage but I can't stay in bed for so long!"

"Well you have to. Or I can keep you here and fight you over this every day until that leg works perfectly again."

She started to think that maybe that isn't the worst idea ever. She started to like this thing between them. But she missed her apartment, her comfortable bed and most importantly her laptop.

"Fine. I will do it." She said defeated.

"Good. I will go and prepare your file and then you can go home." He said turning his back and walking towards the door.

"Okay. I will call my friend and let her know that I can go home now." He said after him.

He left the room and let her alone to prepare for the leaving. She stayed there for almost 30 minutes before Ruby came to take her home.

"Dorothy told me you have a very good looking doctor. Is he?" Ruby asked her after they exited her room.

"I don't know. I didn't look that much at him." Emma tried to lie to her because of course Killian was a very good looking doctor. Very very good looking.

"You are lying."

"Who? Me? Noo. I would never lie to you, Ruby!" Emma said sarcastically.

"Okay, fine, keep him hidden."

While they were heading to door of the hospital when they heard Dorothy yelling after them.

"Hey Kans." Ruby welcomed her girlfriend.

"I'm not here for you, sweetie." Dorothy said to Ruby putting a hand on her cheek. "I'm here for Emma."

"Me?"

"I have this for you." Dorothy told her, showing her a brown pepper.

"What is that?"

"I don't know. He said he would have give it to you himself, but he had something to do."

"He?" She had a feeling who 'he' might be, but she wanted to hear Dorothy saying it.

"Killian."

"Is that the good looking doctor?" Ruby asked looking from Emma to Dorothy and then back to Emma.

"Yes." Emma and Dorothy said together.

"Oh! Open it!" Ruby encouraged her.

Emma looked inside of the bag and found a plastic syringe and a cup of coffee. On the coffee only four words and a string of numbers. 'Fight me over coffee?' Was the message on the cup. Emma just smiled and put the cup back in the paper.

"So?" Ruby and Dorothy asked her at the same time.

"Looks like I finally seduced someone while fighting with him." Emma said smiling. Suddenly, she didn't hate the doctors that much or at least she didn't hate one of them, anyway.


	38. Chapter 38: 25 days of Christmas (1)

25 days of Christmas: Our first Christmas

* * *

Today I found a really cute challenge for your OTP. It was a challenge with Christmas prompts and I decided to do it. This is the first. Tomorrow I'll post two fics because I am one day behind since I didn't post one yesterday.

Set in the future. I still did not decide if all 25 fics will have a continuity or if they will be separated. I am still waiting for suggestions.

* * *

Emma and Killian were on the sofa one night, watching "Love Actually" when Killian started to talk.

"Henry said that next week we should start watching the first movie of Home Alone."

"Did he say that?" Emma asked raising her head from his chest and looking at him.

"Mhm. He said we should start preparing for Christmas and Home Alone is the movie that will start everything."

"Well, he's right. We should do that. We should start watching it on 1st December." Emma agreed and then put her head back on his chest.

They stayed like that for another ten minutes until Killian pause the movie and started to talk again.

"Emma, what is 'Christmas'?" He asked in a curious voice.

* * *

"The Christmas doesn't exist in Enchanted Forest?" Even more curious than her.

"Not that I'm aware, no. Or maybe it is, but it doesn't have the name it has on this world?"

"Well, Christmas is a time of celebrating. You know how we celebrated Thanksgiving and Halloween? Something like that. A big dinner with your family, gifts for your loved ones, lazy days followed by lazy nights in bed, watching a movie in front of the fire." Emma ended playing with her fingers on his bare chest and looking at him with love in her eyes.

"It sounds beautiful." He said looking softly at her.

"It is. I think. I never celebrated the day. Not like this." She answered to him. Suddenly a saddens hit when she thought about the last 29 Christmas days she loved with her family.

"How did you? If not like this, then how did you celebrate it?"

"I had a small dinner, just for myself, followed by watching an action movie or a horror movie with a bottle of wine in my hand. No cute music or romantic movies. Sometimes I didn't even had a Christmas three. And no gifts. Definitely no gifts."

"What is a Christmas tree?"

"It's a three you put in your house and you decorate it with your family and on the Christmas day you put the gifts under the three."

"And you never had this?"

"No. I never spent enough time in a foster home so I can be with them for Christmas. Not even with Ingrid."

"When it's this day, Emma?" Killian asked her very serious.

"It's on 25th December. But all month it's dedicated to it because you have to go and buy the three, then decorate it. Then you have to buy the gifts and find places where you can hide them so the person who should received the gift, won't know what you bought for them. It's an entire process, but most of the time it brings happiness to people so you don't really process for fast time goes."

"We will celebrate it this year, Emma." Killian said determinate.

"Of course we will. Henry would make a scene if he won't have a gift under the three and a big dinner with everyone."

"No. I mean we will celebrate everything. Together. I want you to have everything you missed. I want you to have that big three and to decorate it together, I want to buy gifts for you and hide them were you can't find them, I want to make dinner for you. I want to have dinner with you and Henry and your parents and Regina and everyone who will be invited. And finally I want to stay in front of the fire to watch those most than necessary romantic movies, and then make love to you in our warm bed and hold you after that. So you know how happy you can be and how loved you are."

"Killian I love you so much." Emma said with tears in her eyes, putting a hand on his cheek.

"And I love you, my love. And I will be sure that I will show you just how much, for the rest of my life."


	39. Chapter 39

**25 days of Christmas: First tree and decorations?**

* * *

Since I missed the first day of the challenge, on 1st December, I decided to combine the second and third days and make one story. Here it is day 2: first tree and day 3: decorations.

* * *

"Love?" Killian started the conversation one morning while they were having breakfast. Emma raised her head and looked at him. "We need to find a tree for the Christmas."

"It's a little too early." Emma said taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"It's never too early to start preparing for Christmas, mom!" Henry said from the other side of the table.

"Come on, Emma. We have nothing else to do today."

"And because we have nothing else to do today, we should stay inside, watch some movies and relax. We don't know when it will be the next time we will get a free day." She said turning her attention back to her cup.

"But mom!"

"Emma!" Killian and Henry said at the same time. This was the indication she needed to know that something was with them and they probably talked about this before.

"You talked about this before, didn't you?" She asked them suspiciously.

"No?" Killian answered but in was more like a question than an affirmation.

She looked at him and then and her son, both having puppy eyes. If she could resist Killian's eyes, she couldn't resist Henry's.

"Okay, fine. We will go and find a tree." Emma defeated.

"Yes!" Henry jumped from his chair, hugged Emma and went upstairs, in his room, to prepare.

Emma looked at Killian who smiled at her. She took her cup and rose from her chair. Went around the table, put her cup in front of Killian and sat on his lap.

"What did you talked about while you were on the Jolly last night?" She asked him, sensing that her son and her boyfriend had a secret plan.

"Some… things."

"Some things, Killian? You're not even trying!" Emma started to laugh at him.

"Why should I try to lie to you? We talked about Christmas."

"Oookay? A little more exact?"

"Umno. That's a secret."

"Please?" She tried again playing with his hair.

"Still no."

"Ugh fine. Let's go dress up. I think we'll stay out a lot searching for the perfect tree."

"Oh, Henry told me about this. He said that the perfect tree should be really big, almost as big as the living room and some other things that honestly, I can't remember."

"It's ok. I have a feeling Henry will let us know what he wants on the road. Now come on." She said taking his hand in hers and guiding him to their room.

"Mom look at this one!" Henry jumped in front of a big tree.

"Henry, that one is waaay to big! It won't fit in the room."

"What about this one?" He asked showing them another.

"Lad, I am sure that isn't exactly the type of the tree we can have inside the house." Killian said this time.

"Why can't we buy a small, artificial tree? This way we save the forest…" Emma told him quietly, when Henry left to find another tree.

"Emma" He started looking a little sad at her "we talked about this. I want you to have a perfect Christmas. And if the big tree is part of that perfect Christmas, then I am willing to stay in the cold with you and Henry, for hours, until we find one."

"But what if I want a small one?" She looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Henry-" Killian started.

"I know, I know…"

"Mom! Killian! I found the perfect tree!" Henry's voice interrupted them. They started to walk towards him.

Henry was in front of a tree that surprisingly, wasn't too tall and neither too small. It was the perfect size for their living room. What was more special about was the crown and how beautiful it was.

"It's really beautiful, Henry." She told to her son.

"It is. We should take it." Henry said excited looking at her and Killian.

"We should?" Killian asked Emma with a small smile.

"Yes, let's take this one." She agreed. "There is one small problem."

"And what is that?" Killian asked her surprised.

"We don't have decorations… For the tree and for the whole house."

"What? Mom!" Henry said shocked.

"Well, sorry but did we celebrate Christmas until now? Did we decorate a tree while we were in Storybrooke?"

"We did it when we were in New York!"

"But we didn't get any of those decorations here!" Emma snapped at him.

"You are right." Henry said upset.

"Henry wait. I'm sorry!"

But Henry didn't wait. He turned his back to them and started to walk towards the car. She regretted that she snapped at him, she really didn't want to, but just the mention of the year in New York made her feel bad.

"Perfect. Now he's made at me." She said to Killian.

"It's not your fault…" He tried to tell her.

"It is, Killian… Let's take this tree and go home. We can think about the decorations later."

"Okay."

When they arrived at the car Henry was already there, tapping angry on his phone.

"I thought about something." He said when Emma and Killian entered the car. "Mom, why don't we go home, leave the tree there and then I go with Killian to buy some decorations?"

"Henry I'm really sorry."

"I know. But I want to do this with Killian." Emma looked at Killian and saw in his eyes that he didn't know how to react so she just looked back at Henry.

"Okay. I'll stay home and you two go and find some decorations."

"You okay?" Killian asked Emma when they were back home. She and Killian put the tree in the living room while Henry was still outside, waiting for Killian to go with him to look for some decorations.

"He's still mad. He says he's okay but I can see it. He's still mad at me." Emma told Killian while looking on the window to where her son was.

"I will talk with him. Don't worry, my love." Killian said to her pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and then hugged him.

The walk to the store was quiet and when they arrived Henry started immediately to talk about the fact that they needed to take lights for the tree (why a tree needed lights it was beyond him) and then they needed to buy globes and tinsel and other things Killian didn't know what they were.

"Henry? Are you okay?" Killian asked when he saw Henry staring at a golden star.

"My mom told you to talk with me, didn't she?" Henry asked looking sadly at him.

"Actually no. I wanted to talk with you."

"Okay. Let's talk." Henry said suddenly determinate

"Why are you really mad, Henry?"

"It was much easier while we were in New York. I mean, I know it wasn't really…. real, real... But for us… for me… it felt so real."

"You miss that."

"I miss the quiet life… I miss waking up and going to school and then playing games with my friends… I love Storybrooke but sometimes it's such a big deal… every two weeks we have a new villain, I am the author, not that I'm doing too much with this, and I have Violet. My mothers, my grandparents and you and I love you, all of you, but sometimes it's just too much."

"I know Henry. But isn't this the exciting part of the life? Having new adventures every day? It's part of the life heroes have. And we are heroes."

"Truth is… there were times when I got really bored in New York."

"See? This why you don't have time to get bored. It's the funny party."

"Thank you Killian. Really. I am so glad my mother has you."

"You both have me, Henry. Not just your mother. I am yours as much as I am hers."

"Well, maybe not that much."

"Emma was really sad when we left."

"I know. I am sorry for that too."

"You don't have to tell me."

"I know, I will tell her."

"Good. Now may I ask why you wanted to take me here with you? Because honestly, I have no idea what we really need. I don't know what half of these are." Killian said stowing him the things he took since the first moment he stepped in the store.

"I wanted to talk with you about THAT gift you want to give to my mother."

"I still have to talk with Dave, Henry."

"But you will do it, right?"

"If I will talk with him or if I will give her the gift?"

"Both."

"Of course! Your mother won't see it coming." Killian said smirking at him.


End file.
